Pyrrha, the New Angel of Light
by Someguycalledgoober
Summary: A spoiler filed tale, if the After life works a bit differently than we thought. Why is is Rated M? Well, you'll find out. Some OCs are here, mainly for the Kid Icarus universe. So, hopefully we can get going with this tale. :)
1. Chapter 1: From Ashes, Springs a Hero

**Hey look! A New story! Yeah, I know I'm doing a lot of RWBY stories lately, but I can't help it. It's awesome. :) Anyways, a crossover with Kid Icarus, and this does have spoilers for both So. Yeah.**

 **Note: This is a lot more dialogue heavy than ones before it, at least, that's the plan. And yes, I'm not going to post them all at once. Trying something different for a change. :) So, I hope you like it. Let me know if you do. :D If it needs something. Just anything really.**

 **Last Note: The ~XXXXX~ Will be for scene changes, or focusing on a different character in this story. Okay. :) That's about it. :P**

There was nothing but emptiness and a lone voice wondering if this was it. Was this destiny? Was this all that was meant for them? Is this the end? Just then, a loud scream was heard in the void, and a bright light shined. Everything went white.

Two eyes opened in a room, like a hospital, but more stone like. A voice could be heard near by, so the eyes thought to ask the voice. "Whe-where am I?" A green haired woman smiled and looked at her, "Well it looks like our new little angel just got up. Morning young lady, I'm Lady Palutena. And you're in Skyworld." The girl rubbed her head "Skyworld? Angel?" She started to think she meant just called everyone that came here that, but that was when Palutena answered her, "Of course. What do you think the wings are for?" "WA-WINGS?!" She turned around and saw them, two reddish brown wings. "Yeah. I gave your a much larger wing span than the last one.." Palutena said, "That was my one regret about Pit's design... I crippled him." The girl's eyes started to tear up a little, "Does this mean I can't see him again?" Palutena put her hand on her lap, "You're talking about the boy? No.. You can't... Not at the moment. It was hard enough pulling you out." She cried, "I'm sorry Pyrrha..." She looked up from the floor, "How did you even bring me back?" She thought to ask. Lady Palutena smiled a bit and started to tell the a story.

"Well, my last angel, Pit, first sound your world by accident. He was watching the smash matches and he then saw a small red warrior with a large scythe fighting some monsters. So, he figured to see what happened after that. He watched the journey of that girl until he saw a certain girl save a certain blonde boy. That girl had a heart of gold in life. Pit figured that out just from the few minutes he saw her, that she should be the replacement if he where ever to fall in battle. And sure enough, he did... Pit went up in a battle against Hades... This time proven to much for him... However, he was not going to let Hades win." A tear slowly rolled down her face as she thought of his final words.

"Lady Palutena.. I don't care if my wings burn, or if I lose my body, or if I don't come out of this alive or in one piece! As long as Skyworld doesn't fall, and the humans are safe, I'll keep fighting! Please.. Let me do this."

She thought back to what she had to do, "So I let him have the power of flight... Even as his wings burned... But he did not care. He took the Day-Breaker and flew into Hades' mouth... And destroyed him... For good. And I made his request a promise. To bring someone that was worth the role of the Angel of light, into the spot."

Pyrrha was a bit shocked, "I'm.. I'm sorry." Lady Palutena smiled a bit, "Thank you... Anyways... How I brought you here... Well... Angels can be made by scratch, or by a soul that has something to hold on for. All my Captains where made by this. And that includes you. You're my third one." Palutena smiled, with Pyrrha going into a bit of panic. "What?! I can't lead an army! You need someone else! I was killed by an arrow to the heart! I'm.. I won't be strong enough." Palutena smiled, "Well, you also put up one heck of a fight. You managed to more than hold your own. And that's why I did not question Pit's choice." She held her hand out, "Come on. Let's get some practice done."

The two warped out of the room. This seemed to be a new chapter for both of them, for Pyrrha, well the whole thing was it. The fact she now had wings, and was going to lead an army. And for Palutena was someone that as after Pit, and a girl. But she knew that she would have to work with this, mainly due to the threat that over hung above the heads of the mortals below.


	2. Chapter 2: Weapons, so many weapons

**Hey, here's Part two for you guys. :) Hopefully this adds a bit more to the story if you like it or not. :)**

Palutena showed several basic weapons on a wall, "Your training starts now." Lady Palutena stated as she pulled off a strange looking sword from the wall, "First, basic weapon training. Lesson One: Blades." She handed a 'First Blade' to Pyrrha, who had one question. "Is this?" Palutena just nodded, "It is also a gun." Pyrrha just smirked, maybe it would not be too hard to get adjusted to this?

A few dummies were set up with a small timer. A small derpy looking angel showed up counting from three to one. "Three! Two! One! GO!" And like a bolt of lightning, she went off and started to shoot the dummies. Fighting was second nature to Pyrrha, not even needing to be told how this works, she just used it on the level of a Master. Palutena smiled and decided to throw her a harder weapon to pick up and just use, the Staff. "Alright, try this." She handed the new angel an Insight Staff "Staves are harder due to the longer range, and not being able to home in onto things." Pyrrha just smiled and took the weapon, she took aim and fired at the dummies. "Oh, you can shot a still target." Palutena said as discs starts to be fired out, "How about something in the air and moving?" Pyrrha fired all of those down in a matter of seconds, 'Dang she's good.' Palutena thought. Every single weapon, from Palm to Club she seemed to only need a few seconds to get a feel for a weapon, and just use it. But Palutena saved the best for last, "The bow is a powerful weapon." She said as she gave it to Pyrrha, "And the main weapon of my last Captain. If you're even quarter as good as he was with this, I would be surprised. This one is of my personal design." Pyrrha held it close to her armor, "I'll try." Palutena summoned more dummies for her to beat on, "Good. That's what I hope for." She warped out of the field and let her new angel prove herself.

Pyrrha took a deep breath, and started to aim the bow. Each shot had to count, she did not know why, but she felt compelled to try to be as good as the last angel. She fired every shot, hit every target with all of her heart as Palutena smiled. She started to add a bit more of a challenge, enemies. "Now, use those weapons to fight your opponents." Numerous Centurions of various shapes and sizes showed up on the field, from Strong Arms to the Common soldiers. 'Well, can't be any tougher than Grimm.' Pyrrha thought, and with the sound of a bell the troops went at her. She started to use the Blade first, to keep them at a distant before switching to the Staff to fire powerful shoots at them. She then switched to an arm, for more close range attacks, and a cannon to keep the strong arms back. Palutena saw this, and smiled, "Well done. Now, for a real challenge." She warped down and pulled out her staff, "Can you face against a goddess?" Pyrrha was shocked, but quickly changed to a determined look, seeing that it was just a test, "You bet I can."

With the two women facing off, a dead silence was given. This was it, the true test if she was ready. The two started to clash, with Palutena using her godly powers to block Pyrrha's attacks, and blows. She was not going to make this easy for her. "The only reason why Pit didn't have to go through this test is because he beat the Underworld by himself when he was a young angel." Palutena filled Pyrrha in a bit, "You don't get that chance so." She tripped Pyrrha with a leg sweep and spun the staff to her throat. "I say this would this would be match." Palutena said with a bit of a smile, Pyrrha smirked a bit, "You're like Jaune in a sense. Always saying a match might be over before it really is." Pyrrha then threw Palutena's staff away and pulled it to her with her polarity, Palutena smiled. "Well if that doesn't prove you got the job, I don't know what does." She then took her staff and asked Pyrrha to kneel, "With the power of light, I pronounce you: Pyrrha, The Angel of Light. If you want, I can call you something else." Pyrrha smiled and said she rather be called by her name. "Excellent! Now." She put her staff over her angel's shoulders, turning her wings white, "Time to practice your flying. And, I would like you to change into something else. I have my reasons."


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Dark Pit

**We meet a new face, or an old face if you played Uprising or Smash 4. :P**

Pyrrha changed from her usual armor into a red angel tunic. This felt a bit odd to her, seeing that it was a lot more baggy that her usual outfit, but she did not care she liked the color. Lady Palutena sent the old armor away and smiled. "Ready for your flying lessons?" She asked with Pyrrha just nodding. The two warped to a large mountain, with plenty of room for a beginner flier to start. With all the basics, air currents, trees, other flying things, and of course, clouds. "Now, start off with a glide, then try to flap your wings once you're comfortable with gliding to raise yourself up." Pyrrha gave a thumbs up and started to jump off the mountain. She felt the wind rush against her face like at her second day at Beacon. The feeling of speed, and the ability to fly honestly made this all the better. The wings made it feel natural, like she was meant for it. She closed her eyes and just let the feeling into her soul. She wished Jaune was here to feel this, it feels so freeing, so spirit lifting. She started to flap her wings and flying and thinking about what got her here, the little time in the air feels like an eternity to just think about life. She slowly got closer to the ground when Palutena called her mentally. "Well training needs to be cut short. The Forces of Nature are attacking a human city!" Pyrrha was some what confused, but she was pulled out of her training and was sent to the armory.

"Now, please only take one." Palutena said, "Or two. No more than Two, unless you have a club or cannon, those need both hands." Pyrrha started to pick up the First Blade and the Insight Staff and then went to the door, "Once you're through that door. You accept your fate." Pyrrha slowly started to open the door but stopped for a bit. She thought about what this all meant, for herself, the people she would have to fight, the goddess herself, and her old life. _'Jaune, I swear on my life that I'll find away back... But I need to complete my destiny.'_ She then walked out the door, sealing her fate. She jumped off and started to fly too the town.

The new angel felt the wind press against her face, as she saw in horror what the Forces of Nature were doing. Man had just discovered Gunpowder, and they where setting a blaze to places that create it. "Wh-who would do this?" Palutena started to answer that question, "Viridi, the goddess of Nature. She thinks humans are destroying the balance of nature. She is pretty much anti-human." Pyrrha was in shock at this information, "But humans are only following the cycle of nature! Improving, and evolving to better themselves and other life forms!" "I know, but she doesn't see that that way. You're going to face off against her Captain of her armies. Dark Pit." The angel was puzzled for a bit, "Dark Pit?" With Palutena just saying she will know when she sees him and that it was not Pit.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Dark Pit had just finished destroying the last of the smaller gunpowder shops, he just needed to blow up one last major one and he was good. "So, where do they make all this stuff anyways?" He asked his goddess, "They mine it from the earth, just like everything else. Steel, gold, coal, you name it, they probably mine it. Just destroy the last one and we can get on with phase two." Dark Pit smiled, ever since Pit was out of the picture he only had to deal with humans and Phosphora, life was good for him. He started to head to the last 'factory' when an angel stood in front of him, "Who's that Viridi?" He thought to ask, "I have no idea! Just kill him!" He smiled and pulled out his Silver Bow, "With pleasure." He fired a shot, only for the angel to dodge and throw a bunch of swords at him. Dark Pit barely managed to dodge most of them, however one managed to get his side causing him to bleed a bit. "I'm Pyrrha! The New Angel of Light! And I will not stand back and let you kill innocent lives just because your view of life is twisted!" "Great, I just managed to become my own angel another this chick shows up! Well, you're going to be fun for the few seconds you last." He split his blade and got ready for a fight.


	4. Chapter 4: Spilling Blood

**The fight rages on, but it seems that someone might have been watching?**

Dark Pit and Pyrrha stared each other down for a bit. Dust started to get picked up by the wind, the two angels grabbed their respect weapons and went at it. Dark Pit started to savagely strike, each hit was focused only by the amount rage behind it and the lust for blood. Pyrrha tried to dodge every single strike with grace and ease, however Dark Pit managed to more than land his fair share of strikes. "So what exactly is Dark Pit?" Pyrrha asked her goddess as her blade and his bow clashed "Dark Pit, or Pitoo if you rather, is an imperfect clone of Pit created by the Mirror of Truth to help the Underworld army, however, the mirror was shattered before he was fully made, making him imperfect, and bonded to Pit. Unless, until Viridi repaired the mirror." "You said 'imperfect' clone right?" Pyrrha thought to ask as she dodged nearly having her head cut off, "Yes, why?" "Does he hate being called Pitoo?" Palutena started to question her angel's logic, "More than anything else." "Good, sorry. I'm going to get a bit dirty in this fight." Just then Dark Pit shoved the blade into her foot, "How's the heel Achilles?!" Pyrrha fell back trying to regain her footing, but her foot started to bleed out like mad from the wound. She started to fire a few blasts from her staff to keep him back, but he managed to only get skimmed by one. He then fired a few shots from his bow, but Pyrrha waited for them to come close, to use her Polarity to block them with shields that where on the ground. She then started to throw the shields at Dark Pit and fired a charge shot at him. This proved to be too much to handle at once, making a cloud of dust around him.

Pyrrha stared at the dust cloud, hoping that it was that easy. However, it was not. Out of the dust Dark Pit came out with Virdi Claws and started to rush at her. "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY WHEN WHO CAN CARRY MORE THAN ONE WEAPON!" Viridi smirked, "Well this makes it GG Palutena. You should have gotten a ** _real_** angel to stop him, instead of some dollar shop one." Dark Pit got close to Pyrrha and tried to land a stab on the heart, when Pyrrha stabbed Dark Pit's Shoulder. "I heard you used to call Pit weak... That he was nothing more than a puppet. But what does that make you?" She pushed him off the staff, only for him to rush back in, "What are you doing?!" Viridi yelled at Pyrrha, "That means you're nothing more than an empty shell of a puppet!" Dark Pit started to turn boiling Red and slashed Pyrrha's Stomach, but she kept fighting back continuing her speach. "You're just a copy! A cheaply made one if that! You aren't worthy to even share his name! Pittoo!" Dark Pit lost his mind then, "NOBODY CALLS ME THAT! " He jumped back and started to use his Mega Laser, only for Pyrrha to rush in and stab him through the stomach. "And I would stop if I where you." A pool of blood started to form on the ground, Dark Pit's. Viridi was in shook, "No, No, NO! DARK PIT GET BACK HERE!" She pulled the black angel out of the battle as she started to rant at Palutena, "I'll get you next time for that! You dirty no good cheaters!" Pyrrha fell over back of a lack of breath, her wounds did not help her either. Palutena smiled and started to bring her back, but then she heard a familiar voice. "Oh come on, at least leave Red to fight me. After all, I could return her to her element that you found her from." Palutena's eyes where wider than they ever were before, _'No, it can't be!'_ She then pulled Pyrrha out of there so she can be attended too. "One day Lady Palutena, I'll have my revenge." Purple aura surrounded a third angel, and he vanished.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Pyrrha sat down on a bed as Palutena gave her a 'Drink of the Gods'. as Pyrrha started to apologize. "I'm sorry about, I shouldn't have called him out on his faults." She went off the bed and knelled before Palutena, with the goddess wanting to giggle a bit but needed to head to important matters. "There is a third Angel, and it's not Pit..." Pyrrha was confused, "Well, who is he?" Palutena sighed, "Apolo. In life he was Prometheus. A son of a Spartan, meant for greatness himself. However, he was killed by his own when he was young. So, I made him into an angel... He was good for the first war against Neptune, however... When he went back to Sparta... He tried to burn the city to the ground... Attacking humans. I banished him into the Underworld with a bird to guard his tomb. However, it seems the new leader of them is using him... The Underworld is , we did make you something." Pyrrha looked up and saw crimson armor, with her original weapons, and her head band.

Palutena was ready for a war, a war of light and dark. Blood shall be split, and many troops will be lost, but hopefully not for the sake of man.


	5. Chapter 5: The Calm Before a Storm

**This chapter is made slower because, well, action and more action needs a small break in the middle. :) We also need to met a few friends of Pit.**

Pyrrha started to put on her armor as she started to ask what exactly she was going up against, "Well I believe you're going to fight Medusa. A goddess of Darkness, even as my equal for a bit, co ruling Skyworld with me." She showed her a orb of what the corrupted deity, "However, like Apollo, I had to kick her out due to her blacken heart. After Apollo in fact... She must have found him and must have found out where I sealed him. So." Pyrrha looked up, "We beat Apollo, and the Underworld Army and kill Medusa." She then put on her helmet on, "And purge this world from Darkness." Palutena smiled, "I like that spark you have. Let's go."

Pyrrha jumped out of the door that lead her to the realm of the humans, and stated to fly. "You'll meet two humans, one's a bit of a brute and the other's a 'ninja' as you would put it." "So he's like Ren?" Pyrrha asked, "She, and yeah you could say that." Pyrrha nodded, "Alright. I think I can work with that." She slowed down her flight to land, where she saw a big black haired man breaking a neck of a smaller dragon creature. She slowly went up to him, he has a bit of yellow paint on his face upon closer exception. "You must be Magnus." Pyrrha said as he turned to look at her, "Okay, who the hell are you then?" He thought to asked, "And how do you know my name?" "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I'm Palutena's new angel." Magnus just looked at her, "Pit is gone isn't he?" She slowly nodded, "I'm... I'm sorry for your lose.." He slammed this blade into the ground, "DAMN IT!" He started to rub his brow, "He promised he would at least stay alive long enough to see Gaol and my kid..." Palutena gasped, "Oh no..." Pyrrha had her hand over her mouth, "You didn't tell me that they." "I didn't know... Pit never told me that they where..." Magnus sighed and looked at Pyrrha, "Well, come on. Best show you my place." He picked up his sword and started walking. "So, do you remember who you where in life?" He asked, she nodded and told him all about her past. He found it a bit interesting, mainly about the whole 'gun' thing and Nora was pretty cool too.

"Gaol! I'm home! Brought a guest too." Gaol smiled, "Hey Pi-" Before she got to finish her hello, Pyrrha walked in. "Oh... What happened to?" Magnus went over to her and whispered it into her ear. She slowly started to change from a happy pregnant woman, to a saddened warrior. "He was the best of all of us..." She held her stomach, and rubbed it a bit. "At least he died with honor..." She started to cry a bit, "Sorry, I'm not this emotional usually... It's just." Pyrrha stopped her, "It's okay. I figured." She started to explain why she was there, and how they could help. Magnus agreed, mainly because he hated the Underworld more than most humans, especially now after they killed his friend. "Thank you.. I'm sorry for bothering you." "No, you didn't bother us. Just know that those Underworld have a price on their head." Pyrrha smiled a bit, just then she got a call from Palutena. "The Underworld is attacking a village! Time to head out!" Pyrrha nodded and ran out, it was time to kick some Underworld butt.


	6. Chapter 6: Boss Time

**Like I said, more action! A lot more!**

Pyrrha was flying at new the speed of sound, just enough not to cause a sonic boom, but fast enough so she can make it there before anything major happened. As she was flying a few Monoeyes showed up and started to fire at the new angel. She managed to dodge them and fire them down with out too much trouble, by shooting them dead in the eye. More Underworld troops started to show up, with Pyrrha taking them all down pretty easily. _'Man theses guys are jokes,'_ Pyrrha thought to herself, _'Just a few shots and their done.'_ She Slowed down as she started to land, watching various Underworld troops show up, "Well, what they lack in psychical strength they make up in number." She converted Miló MK II into it's Xiphos form and started to attack a large Underworld Dragon, "That's new." Palutena stated, "Looks like they are making stronger opponents. I wouldn't guess a Cyclops Dragon. A Draglops." "No matter, all will be defeated. Hopefully quickly and easily." Pyrrha was in full out focus mode, she was not going to let another world suffer an attack like the one on Beacon. The dragon fired an blast of concentrated ice at her, she managed to block it with Akoúo̱ however, and change Miló into its Javelin form and threw it into the dragon's eye. She then jumped up and pulled it out, changing it back into its Xiphos form and started slashing what was left of the beast's face. She finished it off with a cut running all the way down its back, with the green blood sticking to the blade like butter after you got some butter.

"You made short work of it," Palutena commented, "Are you okay? Did I push you too hard?" Pyrrha shook her head, "Oh, I'm sorry.. I just got really focused there.. You see, I did not want this to end up like Beacon... I should not worry so much, but." Palutena just smiled "It's okay, I understand. You became an angel, your own world had a lot of problems. I completely understand. Just don't loose yourself to it." Pyrrha adjusted her helmet and smiled, "I won't." She started to run to the next area of enemies, "Personally I would have called the last monster 'Oclus', but that's just me." Palutena looked at Pyrrha with her 'all seeing eye', "Pyrrha, are you the goddess here?" Pyrrha just rolled her eyes and stated 'no'. "That's what I thought."

The new angel started to rushed into a group of enemies, and saw a weird creature, with eyes on its hands, and a oddly place mouth. "There's a Merenguy up a head! Be careful!" Pyrrha walked up to its arena and could not take her eyes off the creature, as it danced and sang. She did not know why, but it seemed so distracting, almost hypnotic in a way. Just then a large dog jumped on her and started to bite her armor, attempting to break it. She tried to throw it off, but the Merenguy kept drawing her attention, so she turned Miló into his rifle mode and shot it in the head, removing its ability to draw her away. Shen then smacked the hound with Akoúo̱ before firing a couple rounds into its head. She turned around and saw a large derpy seal like creature, with one eye. She shot it in the eye, killing it. "Why does all these creatures have one giant eye?" Palutena just shrugged, "You're almost up to the boss Pyrrha, don't waste too much energy." Pyrrha looked at a Colosseum and took a deep breathe, she started to walk in to see a large two headed purple dog.

Underworld Guardian Twinbellows.

The two headed beast started to fire purple flames at Pyrrha, while Palutena started to talk about it. "Twinbellows is the one of the main weapons of the Underworld army, Pit fought him before at least twice in his adventures, but the purple color's new." Twinbellows rushed at Pyrrha but she jumped over it, with a bit of help of her wings, and started to fire the back of its right head. "Any specific strategy to fight it?" Pyrrha asked, as the beast fired an orb of magma at her, "Well, just dodge and shoot. I'll check if Chuggaa's LP has this version of it." Pyrrha looked confused for a bit, "Who's Chuggaa?" "Oh, no one! Don't worry about it Pyrrha." She rolled her eyes and fired a few more shots at the hellish hound, dodged its attacks, and even got a slash in. All was missing was one final strike to the heart. She lined Miló up, and threw him into the beast's heart, killing it. She smiled and walked over to it, and took her weapon out, "That was simple." She said as Palutena started to warp her, however, she was interrupted by a large blue dog tackling and biting at the armor. Palutena was surprised, "But, how?" She asked, as she saw two Twinbellows in the arena, Twin Twinbellows! "Doesn't matter! I'll beat them both! Time for these dogs to be put down!" She shot the blue one's right jaw, and started to slash at its head, hoping to do some damage. That was when the red Twinbellows barreled into her, and crunched the arm of the armor, breaking it. 'Dang it!' She thought to herself, 'Well, time for a new plan.' She tried to get the red beast to get off her tail but such a task proved to be a lot harder than when the two were one, as the Blue one could teleport and shoot balls of molten lava. She tried to think, but every time she got one off her back, the other would just show up and try to tackle her. She started to fly to see what they could do to her while she was air borne and to get in a flying strike. She went for the strike, as the red one jumped at her, with one swift move, she cut off the heads of the beast, but not without her unarmored arm being burnt. She then landed in front of the other one, she looked up as the blue dog started to fire a ball of lava at her. She stopped and felt a pull from it, _'That's steel...'_ She lifted up her hand and turned the ball around back at the blue beast, causing the molten metal to be on its heads. "I need something cold ma'am!" Palutena took up her weapons and switched it out for a new arm, the Blizzard arm. With one Icy shot, the best was encased in Steel. Pyrrha fell down to her knees due to a lack of breathe, as Palutena was ready to pull her out of there.

"Well looks like your new pet managed to beat mine. Oh what a tragedy." Pyrrha looked up and saw a giant snake haired goddess standing in an unnatural state, being kind of faded. "Medusa!" Palutena said, "Tell me, is Hades pulling your strings again?" "HOW DARE YOU SAY HIS NAME! I was freed from his chains when poor little Pit killed him. I even gained his remaining powers thanks to Thanatos. You're looking at the new goddess of the Underworld." Pyrrha tried to stand up and started to shout "COME FACE ME YOU COWARD! I CAN TAKE YOU DOWN NOW! I AM A HUNTRESS!" She fell back to her knees after saying that, she could not really, she was too out of breathe from fighting monsters. "Please, I could squash you like a bug right now if I wanted. But I have bigger plans baby... To bad you're not as cute as Pit, I might have wanted to talk you into joining us. Until we meet again, I would watch your back." She then faded out as Palutena started to pull Pyrrha up, "Come on now. You need your rest."


	7. Chapter 7: A Spark of Doubt

**Welcome Back. :) I missed you. Now, I'm going to leave a bit of a thing here. I am going to have Spring Break this month and going to visit my family, so there may not be an update for this and the other story I'm working on for a bit, but I hope you enjoy this part. :)**

Pyrrha started to put on different armor that Palutena made for her, seeing how the other armor was disarmed recently it only made sense that it would need a bit of repairs. This armor she was putting on was much more like her old armor while she was alive, she liked it a bit more than the other one only because it brought her back to the days of JNPR, as she called them. She sighed as she started to have a flash back.

 _"No...No.. Pyrrha, you can't. You saw how powerful she was! Pyrrha, I won't let you do-"_ she then went in for a kiss, _"I'm sorry..."_ Pyrrha started to cry at what she did, looking back on it she could have handled that better. Maybe let Jaune help her? Maybe not be so brash? Just went with Jaune? Her chest started to feel like it was on fire. She put her hand up to her chest and held it for a bit and she started to hear a voice in her head. _'Hello Pyrrha.'_ Pyrrha looked around, the room started to go black. "Ya-you? But, how?" A woman made out of started to walk up to her and smirked. _'Oh, I'm not here. Or am I? Point is that you won't be able to save this world. You couldn't stop me, what makes you think you can stop a goddess?'_ Pyrrha started to back up and yelled at the woman, "I'm stronger now! I'm the Angel of Light even!" The woman laughed, _'That didn't save the last one, did it?_ ' Pyrrha fell onto her butt trying to back a way, "He at least was a hero! He managed to stop Hades!" _'Oh, good for him. You managed to die and not even stop me. What does that mean for your angel life?'_ Pyrrha started to tear up a bit, self doubt filled her mind, as she noticed that the woman changed to a different woman. _**'You couldn't stop my monsters, or Cinder. And you could not protect your mind from me. You are the worse hero, it was good that Jaune wanted to avenge you. He'll be a very fun person to torture.'**_ Pyrrha stood up and threw her shield at the mystery woman, when she started to hear her name being called. "PYRRHA!"

The room went back to normal as Pyrrha realized this was all just stress getting to her. She fell to her knees, "I'm so sorry Lady Palutena... I.. I don't know what." Palutena went up to her and hugged her. "It's okay, you remember you life. Use that to help you. If Jaune was here, he would love you just the same and help you. Do it for him." Pyrrha smiled a bit with tears in her eyes. _'For Jaune.'_ "The Underworld's setting up a tower, Apollo's there. Take him out, and most of their army is without a leader." Pautena helped her up and got her a pair of claws. "Theses are based off that fire girl you knew, I liked her weapons. I hope you do too."

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Dark Pit was sitting in one of many hot springs that Viridi owned, he needed to clear his head from being beat by, how Viridi calls her, 'Cheap knock off, jerk, stupid ugly, whore faced, slut cheater, suck up.' It was not so much from losing, he was kind of used to that, it was more so everyone commenting on it. Mainly Viridi with her nagging him about training so that he can beat her. He looked in his reflection in the water which started to look like his light counter part, "Why did people ship you with her?" He asked the water, "You're so good and crap and she's Navi on drugs." The reflection started to wiggle due to Dark Pit getting out of the water. He sighed, _'Why me? Why did I live but he died? Must have wanted a hero's death I suppose.'_ He started to put on a towel around his waist thinking about the why part. He started to walk over to his hanging clothes when he started to feel like he was being watch, so he did what he usually does. Turn around and tried to shoot it with his staff, only to scare a bird. "Just you huh?" He picked up his tunic and started to put it on when he heard the sound of a fire cracking. He turned around and saw a cloaked figure, looking like a more humanoid version of a Reaper, staring at him. With one glowing Red eye. "You must be one of Medusa's goons. Well, you should be easy." He pointed the staff at the figure's head and took a shot. Only for the figure to rush past him, and expose its flaming bone wings. Dark Pit felt the fire across his face as a question ran through his head, "Who was that?"


	8. Chapter 8: Enter Apollo

**We get too see another angel fully.**

Pyrrha started to put on the new weapons as the felt kind of weird around her wrists. "Huh," She stated as she turned them around, "This this is how Yang's arms feels like." Palutena giggled a bit, "Good luck Pyrrha." Pyrrha smiled and ran out the door.

"So how did you exactly managed to make this?" Pyrrha asked as she started to fly and shoot down Underworld troops. "Well, I based them off your memories of Yang. I modified them to fit the weapon type you're using, and gave them a bit more power." Pyrrha commented that she can tell, seeing how they shoot faster then Ember Celica, and only a bit more powerful. She jumped from enemy to enemy, as if she was parkour master, and shooting them down to earth. "Hey, this is kind of fun!" She started to laugh a bit, "BOOM! YOU'RE DONE FOR! BOOM! HEAD SHOT! FEEL MY FLAMING FISTS!" Palutena laughed a bit, "Looks like someone's power blind." Pyrrha flew up to a Fort Oink and punched it in face, over and over again until she heard a 'crunch'. She saw the fortress up a head, she had a bit of a darker smirk on her face. She flew up to a Komayto, flew above it, and punched it so hard it flew into the fortress' upper wall, and smashed it down. She slowly landed and shook her head, "Remind me to only used these every so often... I don't want to loose control again... But right now it feels so right!"

~XXXXXXXXXXXXX~

An angel was standing in the top of the tower when that happened. He sighed and looked over too his troops. "Well, what are you guys standing here for?" He asked, "Go do something. Get the Clubberskulls to get her. And bringing me my club." An Eggplant Wizard handed him a large club engulfed in flames. He smiled and took the club, "Thank you. You get the live for a bit longer." He spun it around causing its flames to catch on his tunic, changing it into Gaol like armor. "That's better." He walked to the main hall and smiled at what he saw. Pyrrha was taking on all the strongest enemies he had sent head on. He watched as she upper cut a Tortolunk into the air, and beat it to a bloody pulp while in the air. With each sound of a shoot, the angel smirked. He finally figured to let his troops to stop dying just for the sake of dying and called at Pyrrha. "I welcome thee, Miss Nikos. I am Apollo. The Angel of Darkness, and Medusa's personal captain to her armies. I see you are just attractive with your full strength as with none. Now, shall we fight for our causes? Prove that you are my Equal in combat!" He jumped down and slammed his club against the floor making it brake causing fire to spit up from the cracks.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Apollo, The Angel of Blacken Fire.

Pyrrha started to fire a few rounds into him, hoping he would be as easy at his troops. He just shrugged them off and ran up to her and smashed her with the Club, "You know, she was going to send Hewdraw over here. But I wanted to fight you personally." "I'm flattered." She shot back with an unamused tone. She flew up to him and tried to land a hit with her claws, but he grabbed her arm and sniffed her hair, "Mmm... The smell of embers are still on you from when you died." Pyrrha shoved him away and punched his jaw, only for him to respond with the fact he was a pyromaniac. "Why did you make him such a jerk Palutena?" She asked her goddess, "Hey! He was like that when I revived him! I can't help it!" Pyrrha dodged a massive swing from Apollo's club and fired on him when he started to pick it up. He smirked and made a wall of fire in front of him and started to throw orbs at her. "You can hit those back at him." Pyrrha punched the orbs back to Apollo and rushed him with a barrage of punches. Apollo smirked, "You're pretty good. Maybe we'll see each other again?" He flew out and knocked over the tower. "Let's get you out of there." Palutena pulled out her angel from the falling building.


	9. Chapter 9: An Underwordly View

**We look at the other side of the war. :)**

Apollo stood by the viewing table and watched Pyrrha's past like a movie. He bite down on his apple was he watched her save Jaune, he smirked. _'So this is what the fool saw in her.'_ He thought was he went back to watch that again, _'Selfless, loyal, and honest. Typical.'_ He heard a giggle from behind the wall, "Are you watching girls again Apollo?" A goddess said floating to him, "Because if you wanted that I could have down it for you." He smiled a bit as she touched his shoulders, "Hello Pandora. Come to question my strategy again?" Pandora laughed a bit, "Oh you know me so well. Why didn't you just kill the girl?" Apollo pointed at his table to Pyrrha facing off against Cinder, "Because I want her to feel like she is making an impact. Only to rip it away from her when I crush her beneath my feet. As her blood spills onto the ground, she will know who she had lost too." Pandora just rolled her eyes and chuckled, "You're so dramatic. " Apollo smirked a bit, "Well that's what the ladies like." He put his arm around her and slowly started to go in for a kiss, when a certain god of Death showed up. "Hey guys," he stated, "Wait, where you two going to make out or something? I'm so sorry! I'll just ask you two later, there's just someone that's trying to take my job." Apollo looked at him and asked him what he meant. "Oh, just some sort of angel of death.. He's taken control of the Reapers." Pandora looked at Apollo, "You can handle him Thanatos. Now, leave us please." Thanatos rolled his eyes and left, "FINE! I SEE WHERE I STAND!" Apollo looked at Pandora, "Man you are evil." He slowly went into a kiss. "I like that. Where were you in Angel Land?"

~XXXXXXXXXXXX~

Thanatos grumbled as he went to find that angel, he really did not want someone to take his job. He went into the lake the Hewdraw was fought in and started to shout "SHOW YOU SELF YOU FAKE!" And with the cry of a Phoenix, a figure stood before him. Staring at him, coldly. "Look, I don't like anyone trying to be the god of death here. That's my job. So if you want to leave I'll let you, unless you want to serve me then you need a new get up." The angel's wings slowly came out from under his cloak, "You don't understand Thanatos..." The figure said as a scythe started to form, "I'm not trying to be the god of death... **I AM DEATH!** " He flew up to the god and went in for a swipe for his head. Thanatos turned into a rat and quickly got out of there, there was no way he was going to fight that guy.


	10. Chapter 10: A Dance with Death

**We go more into detail about the angel of Death.**

While all of that was going on, Pyrrha was trying to figure out why she acted the way she did with the weapon. Palutena just smiled and explained, "It's because it was based off another character." Pyrrha was puzzled, "What do you mean?" Palutena held the Ember Celica claws and went into detail. "Character Weapons, or people based Weapons are weapons based off a person. These make people act more like the person if they are not used to these types of weapons. You should have seen Pit when he started to use the Phosphora Bow." She laughed a bit as she handed her a new weapon, "I made this based off a certain silver eyed girl you knew." Pyrrha took the bow and looked at it in greater detail, she liked it. Mainly the fact that you could press a button to put the whole thing into a small box. She put that on her person and picked up a pair of Fairy Obritars. "Alright, time to." Palutena then felt a change in something, "You need to head out now." Pyrrha looked at her bow and nodded a bit.

The angel quickly ran out the door and was flying over the lake where Thanatos was. She flew slower to look for anything odd, which to found something that was odd. A green rat being chased by an angel with flaming bone wings. She went down in front of the angel and pulled out her bow, "Stop!" The other angel stopped and looked at her, "I don't know who you are, or why you are here. But I will stop you! I am the angel of the goddess of light! And if you plan to!" He then shot the ground around her feet, "Wow. I'm having flash backs right now." Pyrrha just rolled her eyes at the comment and went into a fighting stance.

 **The Angel of Death.**

The two stared at each other for a bit and with a large boom, the two went up into the air and started to battle it out. With blasts of energy shot at each other, barrel rolls, and nearly crashing into each other. The angel of Death started to fire two large beams from his scythe, with Pyrrha dodging with ease at first. He rushed in and slashed her back, causing it to bleed a bit. He then fired a huge beam straight at her, which she dodge in a split seconded. He then went back to firing two beams at a time. _'Is he?'_ She started to think as she dodged them easier this time, with the angel going back to the scythe rush. _'He is. Why?'_ She started to ponder this and asked her goddess. "I'm not sure." Palutena said, "I haven't seen anything like it myself... But he himself feels familiar to me.." "Well what ever he is, he's making it a bit to easy." The creature then shoulder bashed her and started to drag her to the ground, "Oh! That was just phase one of this fight!" He then slammed her into the ground, and jumped off her back.

She got up after a bit as he tossed her a drink of the gods, "I want to face you at your both air and ground battles." She took the drink cautiously saw it was perfectly fine. She pulled out her bow and aimed a shot, this was going to be interesting.

She ran up to the angel and tried to slash at his body but the angel blocked it with his scythe. He then pushed her back and fired a gust of wind at her. She dodged them and started to fire back, "It seems not to do anything to him." She noted, "Like there's nothing getting hurt, no flesh, no nerves. Nothing." Palutena was trying to think of the creature they where fighting, it seemed to not want to hurt Pyrrha to bad, or at least not kill her. Having a predictable attack patterns, and not getting hurt by anything. What was this thing? While Palutena was pondering the question of a life time, Pyrrha was getting some close range hits off, but it still did not seem to hurt him. He pushed her back and put down his scythe, "Well done... I'll see you next time." Pyrrha got puzzled, "Next time?" He then vanished into a purple flame. Palutena pulled Pyrrha out of there, "Come on Pyrhra... We got a lot of work to do."


	11. Chapter 11: Prepare for Tripple Trouble

**Edgy Mode is here.**

Pyrrha was taken right out of the frying pan and into the oven. She changed weapons to a pair of Orbitars and a palm, and was sent to hunt down the dangerous Hewdraw. She kicked open the door and started gliding along the air currents, mainly because the last battle had her tired of flying. "Hewdraw is a dangerous three headed Dragon." Palutena started to tell her angel, "Hopefully we can just stop him here. I don't want to use Plan B again." "Again?" Pyrrha asked, "Well... Pit cut off two of the heads... And I kind of had to give him Monster attraction cent to find them." Pyrrha paused for a second and told Palutena that she was not going to do that. They heard loud arguing with Palutena stating that they found them.

Pyrrha started to dive bomb to gain speed, she also wanted to tempt fate a bit. She started at two hundred stories in the air, and quickly pushed to just one. A sonic cone started to form around her, she smirked as she kept pushing. She passed by trees, birds, and various other animals right before she went to the ground. She then turned herself up, opened her wings to their fullest, and kicked off the ground. Causing a bit of a sonic boom to happen. She started to flap her wings and flew up to the dragon she was looking for. "I told you we should have went left for the town!" The left most head shouted, "Now we're lost and can't find it!" "OH YOU ONLY SAID THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE THE LEFT HEAD! AND THAT'S YOUR FAVORITE WAY TO GO!" right most head yelled, "Fellows, let's remember what we're here for." The middle head said trying to calm down his brothers, "Too stop a she-angel before it's too late." Just then they all saw a small red headed bird fly by, "Wow that bird's kind of big for a robin." The left head said with the other two staring to argue with, "NO! THAT'S A HAWK NOT A ROBIN!" The right head yelled, "I'm pretty sure that it's a turkey." The middle head stated. The three argued a bit of what the bird was, when the bird shot the left head in the eye. "OW! THAT BIRD JUST SHOT ME!" The three then realized that it was not a bird. "Wow," the middle head started to say, "We dropped the ball on that one." Pyrrha landed on their back and started to fire at the back of their heads, "Maybe a bit, but what you dropped wasn't a ball, it was your heads!" "BOOOOOOO!" The right head started to yell, "YOUR JOKES ARE BAD AND YOU SHOULD FEEL BAD!" Pyrrha rolled her eyes and shot that head off first, she went to shoot the other two off but she was knocked off by a Monoeye. _'Oh sure, now you're a threat.'_ She thought as she started to fly again. The two other heads started to fire at her, hoping to shoot her out of the sky, with one barely missing her hair. "Dang it!" The middle one yelled, "You aimed too much to the right! How did you do that? You're the left head!" She took our her Oribtars and shoot them both at the same time, killing the Hewdraw.

"Well that's the end of that." Pyrrha said shifting into a glide, "Not quite. Hewdraw heads can live without a body." Palutena brought up. Pyrrha responded by saying that she was right, and she flew down where she saw the head fall too. She landed on the ground to see green blood on the ground, _'This should be easy.'_ She thought as she adjusted the setting to her Oribitars, _'Just find the head and stop it there.'_ She stopped and thought of what she was thinking. "Man I'm turning into more of a monster." She stated, "Don't worry," Lady Palutena stated, "They are basically like Grimm." Pyrrha nodded but still could not shake the feeling that she was changing for the worse. She followed the trail to a small lava pool. She went up to it as a new dragon came out. "HELLO PRINCESS!"

Flaming Hewdraw: The Fire Dragon.

Pyrrha started to rapid fire the dragon as he fired back various fire orbs at her. She quickly dodged as she fired a Mega laser at him, pulling off a sticker from her armor. "Finally I get a chance to use this." The Hewdraw took it all and started to laugh, "YOU REALLY THINK THAT WILL STOP ME?!" He then lunged at her, staring to cool off, and bite down on her arm. "LET'S SEE HOW YOU ACT WHEN YOU'RE DISARMED!" He then ripped her arm clean off. Blood went every where as Pyrrha tried to attend to it. "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?!" Pyrrha yelled in frustration, She took out the palm and put it against her wound. The Reaper Palm started to form a new arm in its place, "I'll replace that Pyrrha, just focus on the fight on hand." Pyrrha nodded and quickly got use to the new hand and started to fire away at the Hewdraw, with each shot being mixed with blood. The Hewdraw tried to dodge, but she just kept firing at him, as if she was letting years worth of negativity out at once. She then fired one last shot before she just jumped onto his head, and used a mega laser turning it to dust. She started to fall a bit, right before Palutena pulled her up.

Pyrrha laid in a bed, as Palutena started to put a new arm on her. "You could have gotten yourself killed..." Pyrrha said to herself quietly, "I'm turning into a monster..." She started to cry a bit with Palutena snaping her fingers, "No you're not dear. You're just not used to so much power, and so many jerks. All you fought where lifeless monsters. Now give them a personality, and it starts to tear at you a bit. Don't worry about it dear." Pyrrha looked at her new arm and back at Palutena, "How do you know?" She asked. "I just do." Palutena said with a smile, "Go take a nap. You need it."


	12. Chapter 12: A Bitter Sweet Reunion

**We get to visit it a few of our friends in Remnant, and learn a special talent about one of them.**

Darkness, that was all she could see when she tried to sleep. She felt as if she was a void of sorts. Like her heart was nothing but a black pool of hatred and fear for the ones that wronged her in life. She woke up, she did not want to sleep. The angel stretched out a bit and looked around the old angel's room. She looked at some of his stuff, mainly a book on astroprojection she found on a table. She took it out and started to read it a bit, she then put it down when she heard talking. She looked at the table looking into a world, not just any world, her world. She was in awe, she could see everything! The school, her home, the kingdoms! Everything! "THIS IS PERFECT!" She yelled followed by a covering of her own mouth hopefully not to wake any other healing angels. She sat down and started to look for Jaune, too see how he was doing. _'That's Weiss.. Wait? Why is she in Atlas?'_ She swiped the air around the table again,was in horror about some of the things she had saw, Grimm running wild, RWBY split up, Blake gone rogue, Yang disarmed (She laughed a bit and realized that Yang rubbed off on her), Weiss was thinking of running away from home, and Beacon had fallen. All that was in vain! She slowly fell to the floor sobbing a bit, she got back up soon after. _'Jaune,'_ She thought, _'If he's alive there's a chance...'_ She feverishly looked for him, until she found a blonde boy in white armor. She looked closer and saw it was him, with Nora and Ren! Ruby was there too! She smiled and zoomed in even closer as she watched their fight with a Deathstalker. "Go get him Jaune!" She said as he blocked the claw of the massive beast.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

"RUBY!" He yelled as the Deathstalker tried to strike him with its tail, "I really could use some help right now!" Ruby smiled and ran up to the beast, "I GOT HIM!" She yelled as she used her Semblance to boost her speed. She slammed Crescent Rose into the Grimm's bone plating and started to fire bullets into its tail. "NORA! THUNDER ROSE!" Jaune shouted as the lovely red head started to jump up in the air, "I thought it was Orange Rose last time?" Ren asked as she watched Nora slam Magnhild into Crescent Rose, like a hammer on a nail. "Well Ruby wanted to try out Thunder Rose." Jaune said putting his arms down and taking a breather as the beast slowly turned into black dust. Ren just shrugged and looked at the two red heads as they fist bumped. The group got together to eat something, seeing that they needed a snack of some sort after that, as Ruby put it 'Super Awesomely Amazing Battle for team RNJR,' to celebrate that victory. As Nora put it, 'one of many yet to come for team JRRN'. Ren pulled out some trail mix he made for the team and passed it around and started to ask what the team name was. "Easy!" Ruby exclaimed with her chest out wide, "It's obvious that it woud be Team RNJR! For Range!" Nora shook her head in disagreement and started to eat her trail mix, "It's clearly JRRN, as in Journey." Ruby looked at her and started to kind of laugh a bit, "Sorry Nora, but it's RNJR. I'm team leader, as voted by you guys, and it's RNJR." Nora laughed back and stated that it was JRRN, only for Ruby to say it was RNJR with Nora responding JRRN. "IT'S RNJR!" "NO! IT'S JRRN!" "RNJR!" "JRRN!" This went on for the rest of the night, even when they started to set up camp. They could not even be near each other without yelling RNJR and/or JRRN at one another. That was when Jaune had enough, "HOW ABOUT WE GO BY JNRR?! AS IN JUNIOR! HUH!? Let's put it up for a vote." Ren lifted his hand, "You win Jaune." "Thank you Ren." Nora and Ruby finally stopped arguing, but Nora put in that 'it was not as cool as RNJR or JRRN.' With Ruby giving a 'here here'.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Pyrrha smiled at this, at least they still had hope and where still them. She wished she could interact with them, talk to them, and hold Jaune close enough to kiss him. She slowly watched as Ren and Nora had their little talk about 'how not to keep a fighting boiling' and Ruby and Jaune set up the beds. She sighed and smiled which slowly turned into a worried look. _'What if he starts dating Ruby?'_ She thought as she put her hands on her head, she looked back down and saw Ruby nudging his shoulder. She got a bit more worried, but then she calmed herself down thinking about what happened. "As long as Jaune's happy, I'll be happy... Even if I won't be able to come back for him. If this was never truly meant to be, then I'll stay out of it... But I will still try to come back, and see if this will maybe work." She was at ease with this, and thought to quickly reread that book she had earlier. 'When the user wishes to leave a message for a person, they need to use up a lot of mana or aura to make a copy of themselves to leave it. This can be done by focusing it all into one place and location. However, even the slightness thought about something else will throw it off.' She went over to the table and focused on the message she wanted, and with a bit of luck she made a green light version of herself. Though it was next to Nora instead.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Nora was laying down in the dirt looking at the stars when she noticed a smiling face. She started to talk to the face, "Hello Mr. Smiley. Or are you a Miss Smiley? Do smiles floating by themselves have genders? How can you tell if they do? Hmm. Are girl lips bigger than guy lips?" She started to put water into her mouth when she saw a glowing green Pyrrha standing in front of her, causing her to spit out her drink. "PYRRHA?!" She yelled, "HOW?! WHAT?! HOW?! WHY?!" The green Pyrrha started to talk, "Hello... This is a prethought up message for the members of team JNRR. I'm sorry that I could not be help However, I am looking for a way to get back to our world. I'm in some other strange world, and now I'm an angel. Hehe, funny how dying can change you... Anyways, I hope you are doing well, and I am watching over all of you guys... And Jaune... Just know that... I still love you, I always have since the moment we first met, till the moment I sent this message... I love you... If I could, I would..." The green version started to fade as Nora made a connection, she went to find Jaune and pulled him out, only to see the light version slowly vanish. "A weird green light?" Jaune said, "Are you okay Nora?" Nora started to rapidly look for Pyrrha's light version, saying that she she saw it. Jaune just shook his head, "Look... I know you want to cheer me up about that... But we can't change the past... Pyrrha's dead Nora..." He then went back into the tent, with Nora in a bit of a panic. She looked up at the sky and just saw a hand covered face crying, "Don't worry Giant Pyrrha! I'll help you find away! I'LL PUNCH THROUGH REALITY TO GET YOU OVER HERE! I PROMISE! JNPR SISTERS FOR LIFE!" Pyrrha moved her hand away from her face and said thank you, "What?!" She rolled her eyes and gave a thumbs up to the little red head. Nora smiled back and gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry, Ruby's still in the 'ew boyz' stage, so you have time." Pyrrha smiled some more, knowing she had a chance. Nora smiled back and heard Ren calling her name, "I'll see you later then giant Pyrrha!" She skipped along back into the tent, leaving Pyrrha alone and happy.


	13. Chapter 13: Pandora's Castle of Maddness

**The first ever Two Parter Chapter!**

The feeling of rushing wind ran across the angel's face as she was flying through the air. Her current mission was to hunt down Pandora in her new upside down castle. "So, just look for a cliff face with a castle sticking to it?" Pyrrha thought to ask, "Yep. That should be pretty easy." Palutena started to make the sky a bit brighter to see. Pyrrha thanked her and saw the fortress, and that was just the easy part. The hard part was trying to get in. The castle had no doors or windows, any weak walls to break down, or even a ladder spot. Pyrrha stopped and flapped her wings a bit trying to think of how to get in, when she noticed a Monoeye floating upside down out of the front door area. "Did he just?" "Yes, follow him!" Pyrrha flew behind the single eyed creature into the castle and into the main room. "'Phew, now I can land." She stated, "My wings are tired." She tried to land on the ceiling which was currently the floor, but she was pulled to the wall instead. "What the?" She tapped the wall feeling a bit off. She slowly put her arm into her cannon and proceeded with caution.

"Why if it isn't the robin herself?!" Pandora said as she walked on the floor/ceiling, "Oh what fun we'll have together!" Pyrrha looked up at the goddess with a bit of confusion, "You think this is a game?" She asked trying to make some sense out of it, "Oh honey," Pandora said going close to her, "Everything's a game to me." She then embraced her in an upside down kiss, only for Pyrrha to push her back. "HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled aiming the cannon at her. The goddess laughed as the castle started to change into a strange blocky world. Everything was simple colors, nothing more than one color for each block. She walked around the room and made her way to a clear floor, where an enemy was waiting to sneak attack her. She rolled her eyes and threw a mine onto the ground over its head, jumped over it, causing the enemy to eat the mine, and burst into a billion pieces. "I can't believe that witch." Pyrrha stated as she made her way to the door, "She does that. Even when she was just a weird ball of fire." Pyrrha's eyes popped a bit out of her head, "Really?" She asked trying to wrap her head around that, "Yes really. Not during Hades' reign, but the attack on Sky World she did." Pyrrha was so in deep thought about this that she smacked face first into a mirror. This caused her to fall to the floor onto her butt, "Smooth move." Palutena commented. "Thanks Sargent Sarcasm." Pyrrha responded with, as she walked on the mirror. She tapped her foot against the glass till she found a weak point. _'bingo.'_ She pointed her cannon at the ground, and blasted the mirror into pieces. She started to go into a dive bomb, hoping that she can get to the bottom faster, when a strange green pipe showed up. "What is that Lady Palutena?" She said, right before she fell in.

She woke up about a half an hour later laying in a bed of flowers. _'This is all to weird.'_ Pyrrha said as she started to walk out of the room. She made her way to a twisting wall way made out of stone. She shrugged and started to run to the door. When she got to the door she tried to open it, but the knob phased through her hand. "What the?" Pyrrha said, "Is the door fake?" Palutena looked at the door, "Yup. It's fake." Pyrrha thanked her and walked through the door too see a room filled with stairs, she sighed and started walking.


	14. Chapter 14: Castle of Madness Part 2

**The end of Pandora's arch.**

After about an hour of walking up stairs, she finally found a way out. She went up to a door and opened it too see a room. A room that looked eerily familiar. Four beds where in front of her, a small bookshelf was in front of the window, and the smell of green grass filled the air. This was just like how she left it last when she was alive, before all of this even happened. She smiled and laid on the bed, "Home... I'm home!" She exclaimed with so much joy in her voice. She looked at all the books, she looked out the window and smelled the air outside. She was finally back, she smiled and started to head out the door to see if everyone else was there. That was when Palutena broke the news to her "Pyrrha..." Palutena quietly said with a bit of a motherly voice, "What you see isn't real... It's all based off your memories of your life... All of this is as real as it is to Rooster Teeth." Pyrrha was saddened by as she started to notice it fade, she then looked up at Palutena and asked "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?! WHY RISK ME FEELING LIKE I FINALLY MADE IT BACK AND BEING HEART BROKEN?!" Palutena looked back and slowly rubbed her arm, "Because you where truly happy... I wanted you to feel joy, even if it was not from my doing... You earned it.. I hate bring bad news to my own..." Pyrrha looked down and moved her foot a little. "I'm sorry Lady Palutena..." She rubbed her own arm a bit, "I should have known it was a trick... I guess I was over come by the fact it could be home instead of the mission at hand... I am sorry." Palutena smiled a bit and stated that they should just call it even, and for now just focus on the task in hand. Pyrrha agreed and locked her cannon, and started to search for the goddess.

The angel went through the rest of the maze with a fire in her heart, she was done with the tricks, the lies, and the illusions. They were the cause of a friend's death, and she was sick of it. She killed anything that stood in her way. She was stained by Gun powder, blood of all colors, and even a bit of lemon juice. The cannon was over heating from each shot she took, but she did not care, she was out for the blood of a goddess. She was lead by the sound of laughing that filled the air. The only thing that stood between her and her goal, and that was one door. The door that will let her stop the Underworld Army, at least for a bit longer. She shoot down the door, and saw the goddess sitting there. "Welcome Pyrrha." Pandora said moving her legs off the arm of the throne she was in, "I see you like the castle I have made. Mainly a certain room?' Pyrrha was red with rage at this point, "DIE MONSTER! YOU DON'T BELONG IN THIS WORLD OF MEN AND LIGHT!" Pandora grabbed her cup off the chair and drank from it, "What is a man?" She said as the threw the cup to the floor, "Nothing but a miserable pile of lies and secrets, but enough talking dear. Have at you!" She jumped up to her chair and started to float in the air.

 **Pandora: The Mother of all Lies.**

Pyrrha started to fire her cannon at the goddess only for her to bounce them back with her heart mirror. "Oh come on dear, I thought you where smarter than this." Pyrrha started to shoot them off the wall and also at Pandora's head. She easily blocked both sets of shots, laughing a bit of how easy she is to fight, that was when Pyrrha sucker punched her in the gut. "THAT WAS FOR KISSING ME!" She kicked her in the head, "THAT WAS FOR THE JNPR DORM!" She then stomped on her face, "AND THAT WAS FOR GIVING ME FALSE HOPE!" She kept doing this until Pandora threw her off with a blast of magical energy. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH A GOD LIKE THAT! I SHOULD KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" She then snapped her fingers and made a dark fiery version of a familiar face, "See how try facing off against your leader?" Pyrrha stood back a bit and was in about in tears, "No... I can't..." "Pyrrha! It's not really Jaune! It's just a copy! He's not a live. He's nothing more than shadows." Pyrrha slowly started snap back into it and went into a fight with the fake version of her ex-leader. Feeling a rush of emotion, some feeling the rage at Jaune coming out, and the other of love of the boy coming out. She managed to beat him however, in the shock of Pandora, who tried to pull another one of her tricks, but was shot down before she could. "No more tricks..." Pyrrha said, "Take me home Lady Palutena.. I don't want to come back here ever again." She was taken in a blue light out of the castle as it started to fall.


	15. Chapter 15: A Shining Light of Past time

**A chapter on the goddess of Light? Yup.**

Palutena was sitting on a bench alone, thinking about all of the things that lead up to each angel of her angels, old and new. She remember a time before she even needed angels, a time of peace and quiet. A time where she did not even need angels to fight for Light, she could just snap her finger and everything would have been over. However, all that power needed to be held back. "Do you want to her my story?" She said looking into a mirror, "It'll be quick, I promise." She smiled as the person in the other said nodded. "Well, I was once the goddess of not only Light, but the Sun itself."

"About ten thousand years ago to be exact. I remember it like it was yesterday." The sky was bright that day, as the people of old were farming. The sun was shining thanks to the goddess of the Sun, Palutena. Any time any sort of threat came to the people, she would destroy them in a ball of fire. She smiled hearing the people's cheer and praise her of her power. She was proud of all this power, until one day the humans started to praise someone else. Poseidon, god of the sea. For the waters that he gave them to grow their fruit. Did they not know how much work it was to make a star, and to make it stable. She got so mad at the god of the sea that she made a drought for seven years, and almost burned the farmer's town. The people where in fear of her, and she was in shock, and felt horrible. She was a monster, so she cast out her powers over the sun and gave them to a person who would wield them. This person would later become Pyrrhon, who later would turn out to be evil himself. From that point on she was just the goddess of Light, and where there is Light, there is darkness. The goddess sighed as she drank her cup of tea, "And that was basically everything. To think, if I was not jealous none of this would have happened." The person in the mirror drank his tea also, "Well think of it this way Palutena," He said as he put down his glass, "If you never gave up your power, you might never have found Pit or Pyrrha, and the world just might have been taken over by the Aurum." Palutena smiled, "Always you with your wise words Al." The man smiled, "Well this was a lovely chat as always, but the Emperor wants to speak to me. Until next time Palutena." She said her good byes as she watched the mirror show Pyrrha looking into the room. "Come in dear."

Pyrrha walked to her and asked her one simple thing, "What's my next mission?"


	16. Chapter 16: Darkness and Death

**Returning to Death?**

Pyrrha kicked opened the door singing a bit, "The sun's shining super bright! All of these villains I will surely Fight! To please the goddess, Lady Palutena, who is the light!" Palutena smiled a bit "Someone must be happy." The angel laughed a little bit, "No, I was just listening to some of Pit's old missions. I got that tune stuck in my head." Palutena laughed at the comment, "Yeah he used to do that at times." The two started to focus on the mission at hand after Palutena had a trip down memory lane, "Thanatos is the god of Death, and he currently is using his 'Super Secret Volcano Tree Fortress.'" Pyrrha flapped her wings and started to think about it, "That seems very illogical, and very over the top. Some how, more so than the upside down castle." "Subtly isn't really his strong suit." Pyrrha shrugged and flew in close to the bottom of the volcano. "So we're going for stealth this time?" Palutena stated that they where, and showed Pyrrha a hidden door with her 'power of infinite sight'. "This should be easy for you." Palutena added, "Though you never did any stealth I believe." Pyrrha smiled a bit, "First time for everything I guess." She put her stealth claws to her side and took out her ninja palm, and started to sneak through the door. She looked around and saw a metal box, "I'm going to do something I saw in a tv show once."

The Underworld soldiers looked for anything out of the normal that day, but all they saw was a box that kept moving. They left it alone because, they where bored. The metal box moved along the halls until it found a small room with a strange mirror. The box was pushed off the angel, "That was fun." She said as she went over to the mirror. "What's this Lady Palutena?" Palutena looked at it and started to try to figure out what it was. "It seems to be exposing negative energy I think. But it's not the Mirror of Truth, that's with Viridi." Pyrrha looked at it, gazing into the eyes of her reflection. The angel started to notice that the reflection started to look, different. The skin was slowly rolling off its face, and the bones where black and glowing orange. She was puzzled, but not frightened by this. "Really? That simple trick?" She side as she started to leave, but before she could get out, she noticed the bony hand on her ankle. So she shot it, "OW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING WISE GAL!" She aimed the palm at the creature's head, "Hello Thanatos." The god of death shape shifted back into his normal form, "Look! I'm trying to hide okay! Please, just keep me safe!" Pyrrha looked at him dead in the eyes, "From what?" Just then a familiar face kicked down the door. "HIM!"

The two angels stared each other down, they both knew what was going to happen next. Death pulled out a pair of skeleton based claws. "Claws only my dear angel of Light. That is the challenge for today, I will not fight if you will use your palm... If you win, Thanatos will be killed by your own hands, if you don't. I will kill him myself." Thanatos hide behind Pyrrha, "Please accept it! I surrender! I'll happily die to you!" Pyrrha looked at the angel of death, she walked over to him and pulled out her stealth claws. A pot was summed from the angel of death, with Thanatos' soul inside it. "May the Readers have something to enjoy from this!" The tree transformed into an arena, and the battle music started to play.

Angel of Death: Round Two.

The two rushed at each other like they where training for this moment their whole life. The sound of holy metal hitting damned metal filled the arena, as each blow was filled with the passion of a fighting spirit. Both having the one thing to fight for, Thanatos. However, Pyrrha was not fighting for the sake of Thanatos' life, because they both agreed that one of them would kill him. She was fighting to find out who Death was. The skill that he had with each weapon, someone strong must have become this angel. The two's claws locked together, as they got closer and closer to each other. The angel of death managed to even get a few scratches onto her. She managed to strike the angel's chest a few times, but was slowly tired out from all the fighting. She kept fighting anyways, to at least show some honor. The more she pressed on, the seemingly stronger he got. Until she just had to stop, she could not take it any more. She fell onto her knees and accepted Angel just looked at her, "Good job." He pulled the god's soul from the pot and gave it to her, "Like I promised here is his soul. Till we meet again." He then vanished into darkness, as Pyrrha was confused. "Let's get you back home." Palutena said pulling the angel and the god in jar out.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Dark Pit was standing alone in front of the Mirror of Truth, looking deep inside it. He wanted to know what he was going through, why his soul was feeling like the angel of light was still alive. He looked into the water and splashed it onto his face, trying to clear his head. "This doesn't make sense!" He yelled, just then a giggle came out from the door way of the room. "Well, if you want to know the answer look in the last place you would think to look." the voice then sent a shock onto Dark Pit's hair, causing to stand on edgy, "You Pits are cute, but not every bright." He rolled his eyes and looked at her, "Oh hey Phosphora. Come to mock my struggle again?" She started to repeat what he said and floated over to him and in a mocking tone started stated "Oh, look at me! My life's so hard, I'm Dark Pit, I only like black roses, I have eye liner, and I'm edgy and emo! Whoooooooooo!" She laughed a bit, "Relax. Not this time. Viridi just you and I to do a mission for her. That Apollo jerk made a forest into a place that sucks all life or something. Not fully sure." Dark Pit looked at her and smirked a bit, "I always wanted a reason to fight that guy." He pulled out an electroshock arm and his Silver bow stating "Let's go."


	17. Chapter 17: Back in Black

**Back to an angel, or two, or three.**

Pyrrha ran out of Skyworld in a hurry, she had Miló and Akoúo̱ Mark II with her, she was ready for a fight. The wind went through her long red hair, as she rushed through out the skies in search of the Underworld's fortress. "The base is located in a once life filled forest, but now it's nothing more than prettified trees and animals." "That's horrible! How can someone be so cruel?!" Palutena shrugged as the angel made it to the fortress. The sound of heavy fire could be heard at the lower floors, "Sounds like the savage is here too." Pyrrha said referring to the Dark Angel.

~XXXXXXXX~

Dark Pit was shooting at everything that moved down in there, even the slightest twitch would land an electrical based ball to fly into your chest. "I think that's everything on this floor P!" He said as he knocked down the door, "Alrighty, next stop is the upper floor. There should be this weird orb thing, find it and do what you do best and break it." Dark Pit smirked as he walked into the room, "Almost too easy P." He aimed his Electroshock Arm and fired, only to be blocked by a club. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the lesser half." Apollo spun his club around and smashed the ground, "Tell me, did you eat any good books lately?" Dark Pit looked at the angel and shouted "YOU!" He rushed Apollo and tried to land a hit in, only for him to miss. "I see that the Forces of Nature turned you into a beast. Funny, Palutena banished me for my violence, yet the clone of the quote and quote 'best angel' is more violent than I." small flames where seen in Dark Pit's eyes, "SHUT UP!" Apollo smirked, the plan was working exactly as he wanted it too.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

When Pyrrha finally got up to the level the orb was she stopped and looked around at the other two angels. "DARK PIT! CALM DOWN!" Phosphora yelled, "DON'T MAKE ME PULL YOU OUT OF THERE!" before Pyrrha could react in any way, Palutena directed her to the orb. "There's the Orb! Destroy it and life should be restored." Pyrrha took Miló and fired a few rounds into the orb causing souls to leak out, _'Why would they need all these souls?'_ Pyrrha thought as she fired one last round into it. Apollo looked at the shattered orb and smirked, "Well, it has been fun savage. But I must be going. I do hope you enjoy a bit more of a challenge." He was pulled out in a purple and green light as Dark Pit shook his head. Pyrrha looked at him, "You could have gotten yourself killed you know! This is way you need to make a plan!" She watched as the Dark angel just rolled his eyes and sighed at her, "You're lucky I'm only after the Underworld Army right now! I could easily kill you!" Dark Pit looked at Pyrrha dead in the eyes, "Oh yeah? You really think you can?" The female angel took a shot at the Dark Angel, "Yes I can." Palutena looked at her angel's aura level and noticed it spiked from after she broke the orb. "Oh no."

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Pyrrha, the Angel of Light.


	18. Chapter 18: Dark & Edgy

**A bit more colorful langue this time, mainly at the end. But in other news, we focus on Pitoo.** ** _I hate being called that!_**

The Dark angel watched as Pyrrha's eyes changed from green to a darker blue. "Phosphora, what's going on?" The goddess of lightning quickly did a scan of Pyrrha's nerves as Palutena spook up, "The orb was a trap. The souls were cursed with pieces of the Chaos Kin." Loud gun fire could be heard from Miló as Pyrrha was trying to shoot off Dark Pit's head. "Yeah, but why are her eyes blue?" He asked as he fired back, "Shouldn't they be yellow like it's eye?" Palutena thought about it for a few seconds, "You know you're right. They should be Yellow." Before Dark Pit could bring up another point about the Chaos Kin, Pyrrha threw Akoúo̱ at him throwing him off his balance. He fell onto his face "YOU!" Palutena threw a ball of light at him, "Don't you dare." Dark Pit paused for a bit, "Jerk." Phosphora then had a bright idea, "Dark Pit, hang in there. I'm going to get something." She started to look around her room as Dark Pit managed to pin Pyrrha down for a bit. "THINK OF JAUNE PYRRHA!" He yelled as he started to shock her with the electroshock arm, "I DOUBT HE WOULD EVEN THINK OF YOU AS THE SAME HUNTRESS! LET ALONE WOMAN!" Pyrrha used her polarity to crush the arm onto Pitoo's body. "HOW DARE YOU BRING UP JAUNE!" She then used her power to pick him up and throw him through the stairs, "DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I GAVE FOR HIM?! HOW MUCH I CARED ABOUT HIM?!" She jumped down and pushed Miló against his throat, "Any last words you half baked angel?" Dark Pit started "Clearly not enough to let him help. Maybe you two might of had a happily ever after" She paused for a bit and then stated "See you in hell" and she fired Miló. The darken angel closed his eyes, ready to take his fate, only for the bullet to be stopped from leaving the rifle. "Come on Pitoo! You aren't going to die a hero just yet!" Dark Pit looked up at the roof to see Phosphora with an electric magnet attached to her scarf, "Dang it! Don't call me that!" Phosphora giggled and shot a lightning bolt at Pyrrha's back, causing her nerves to shut down. "Thanks Phosphora." Palutena said as she pulled her angel out. "Come on Big boy, you need some rest."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FAILED ANOTHER MISSION!" Viridi yelled as Dark Pit was getting the Electroshock arm from... His arm. "To be fair Mistress Viridi there was little that he could do to make it work." Arlon said defending the angel, "Apollo is a dog of war, he was basically was breed for it. He understands these things. Even what gets to his opponents." Viridi turned to the space butler and started to yell at him too, about how he could have thought about it before loosing his mind to kill the 'dumb angel', or at least called for back up. Arlon just calmly gave counter arguments however, as he removed the metal from Dark Pit's arm. He put the bloody pieces into a few piles of size and shape, with one even having bone on it. "Hey look!" Phosphora yelled with a bit of a laugh in her voice, "His arm is now even more edgy! They should have called you 'edge Pit'." Viridi then smacked her across the face, "NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES! THE UNDERWORLD ARMY IS DESTROYING NATURE! WE NEED TO STRIKE THEM HARD AND SOON!" Phosphora was rubbing her now red cheek as Arlon pointed out that they did not really have the time for the man power to do so. Dark Pit then stood up once the metal shards were pulled out of his arm and stated that, "I don't know, and I don't bloody care. Give me the chance and I will make the bastard pay. That bitch Pyrrha too." Virid smiled, "Good! At least someone agrees with me! Now get in the hot spring and heal up, we got a mission to do!"


	19. Chapter 19: Breathing room

**Set up chapter basically, like I said. Breathing room from action to action.**

The angel was laying in a bed, rubbing her forehead and feeling like she was going to throw up. She tried to stand up, but she fell back down. _'Why does my head hurt so much?'_ She thought to herself, _'What happened? I remember breaking the orb...'_ Palutena then walked in and put her hand on Pyrrha's head, "Let me see your eyes." Pyrrha looked up at Palutena with a bit of confusion, "Good, Green again." _'Again?'_ Pyrrha thought, "What do you mean? What happened back there?" Palutena gave Pyrrha a drink of the gods and started to explain what happened. The eye changing, the wanting to kill Pitoo, and the trap Apollo set. "He's playing us like Cards... He and Medusa both. I feel like I'm an idiot for sending you there." Pyrrha stood up and hugged her, "It's okay. we all make mistakes. We'll get them, I promise." Palutena looked at her angel and put hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry... I should send you back to him..." Pyrrha stopped her from saying any more, "No, I'll staying until my job is done! But, if I could make a suggestion." Palutena smiled a bit as Pyrrha whispered her idea, just in case any Underwold troops where watching.

Palutena went to a private room and started to glow, the room started to glow a blue color. "By the power of light! I call to show one destined for greatness to see the crack between worlds! To join us in battle against the Underworld Army! And to be super nice!" She slammed her staff against the wall as the Night sky went on around her. "Hopefully they see it." Pyrrha smiled, "They will."

Remnant now had a strange crack in its world, hopefully it will be used for good rather than evil.


	20. Chapter 20: Jaune's side

**Sometimes you need to focus on the ones they loved.**

Jaune walked by a river with the rest of team JNRR, he looked on at the water feeling the cool air and the warm rays of the sun against his skin. He felt as if Pyrrha was there with him, keeping him calm as a river, but ready for action when the time comes. He felt empowered with this, as if he could take on the world, but as he thought about it he started to cry. "Pyrrha..." Jaune whispered under his breathe, "How could I have been?" Before he could get into this farther, Ruby hugged him. "Don't worry Jaune, I'm sure she forgives you for being love blind." Jaune hugged Ruby closely, needing a bit of a pick-me-up. He smiled a bit "Okay, I think I'm good." Ruby hugged him deeper and made a comment that he was never good, other wise he would not have so many tears on his pictures of her. He put his head onto hers and agreed to that comment. Nora then popped up saying that 'they got to move, like now, they are getting so close to the school!' The two rolled their eyes and got moving.

The team made it to a cliff side which looked over the school, the now near hell like place. Ren took a deep breathe, "Well if you wanted to go to hell, this would pretty close too it." Nora giggled at that comment and hugged him. "You're so funny Ren." Jaune chuckled a bit two, with Ruby laughing a little bit to hard for that joke. Jaune looked on at the destroyed school, "Welp. What are we waiting for?" He asked as the others looked at him. "Morning," Ren stated, "Fighting the Grimm in the dark is not a good idea." Jaune agreed and started to help him set up camp. After all of that was said and done, he laid on the ground and looked up at the sky.

Hours past by, as Jaune looked up at the night sky. Everything felt so right, he had the love of his life by his side, and the endless sky above him. He sighed as he put his arm around his love. "Man. So beautiful out tonight, almost as beautiful as you..." He looked to his side and saw nothing, it was just his day dream again. He put his arms out to his sides and looked up. "I wonder if you're looking down at me right now? Maybe being a guardian angel almost? Hehe. Funny...Guess what they say is true. You never know what you had until you lost it." He pulled out a piece of Miló and held it close. "Maybe one day we'll see each other on the other side?" He slowly sighed and went to sleep, keeping hope that he will see her again.


	21. Chapter 21: Changing a bit lighter :P

**Laughter's the best medicine. Hopefully you like this. :)**

Pyrrha flew out to fight some Underworld troops that were attacking a human town. There where no major boss leading them, no Dark Pit running around, and nothing really dangerous. Just simple troops to defeat. Pyrrha landed in a field and noticed a gruff looking man slaying several of the Underworld troop. "Magnus?!" The man turned around and looked at her "Oh hey Pyrrha! I was taking care of some of the Underworld's forces, want to help?" Pyrrha smile, "Sure." She pulled out her Angel bow and fired at some of the Monoeyes which where trying to shot the hero. Magnus looked behind him and laughed a big, "I bet I can take more out than you." "Oh you bet huh?"

The two took out the Underworld army one after the other, with Magnus having five hundred and Pyrrha had Five hundred and one. "That last one was clearly mine." Magnus said handing Pyrrha a turkey leg, "You stole that so you can win." Pyrrha laughed a bit, "Please, I would not even need to steal it from you, you would have missed with the angle you where using to slash it." Magnus laughed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah keep saying that." Pyrrha laughed a bit, "Round two? Heard there where some in the east part of the field." Magnus smiled, "Double or nothing." Pyrrha laughed, "Triple." The two shook on it and started to run to the other part of the field, with Palutena rolling her eyes and sighing. "What am I going to do with her?"

The two made it to the other half of the field where there was a stranger looking creature, did not look like an Underworld solider, but Magnus did some how remember what it was. "What's that thing doing here?" Pyrrha looked at him and asked him what it was. "That's Bowser's twerp. Junior. Man, I hated him when I was in that one thing Pit goes to.. I mean, went. Why's he here?" The two looked over the bush they where hiding behind and say that Junior had took a cake from a bakery that was in the town not to far off, Pyrrha pulled out her bow. "Rush him?" "Yep." "One, two, three!" The two heroes jump up at the Koopa and knocked him out of his clown car and took the cake. Bowser Junior looked at the two in shock, and started to cry. He had his cake taken away from him. Magnus thanked Pyrrha for her help before she had to be taken back to Skyworld. "Don't worry about it." Pyrrha said with a smile, "I'll be more than happy to kick your butt in terms of KOs any day." Magnus laughed, "In your dreams. I'll beat ya next time!" Pyrrha laughed a bit, "See you Magnus." She was pulled up bye her goddess as Magnus waved at her. He sat down and finished his turkey.


	22. Chapter 22: Equivalent Exchange

**We learn more about trading?**

Pyrrha flew over to the world smiling at everything she saw, the happy people cheering, the cows eating, and the children playing. She took a deep breathe and thought this was all good. Until she saw a bit of a dead area, the grave yard had less life in it than it usually did. She slowed down and landed in the area, "Apollo," She said pulling out a Cannon, "What ever you're doing stop it." A hooded angel walked out from behind a dead tree, "Sorry about that, I just have that effect." "You!" Pyrrha said aiming the cannon at his head, "Why are you here?! EXPLAIN!" The angel of death walked over to her stating that she woke up on the wrong said this morning, only to get scowl from the angel. "Sorry...Anyways, I'm here because it just feels right.. Grim Reaper just in the graveyard.." Pyrrha put her cannon and looked at the angel. He seemed sad, as if he had something before this. She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder, only to feel empty inside and pain on the outside. He quickly pushed her off, "Don't touch me... That's how this place ended up like this." Pyrrha rubbed her hand and apologized for that, and looked into his eyes, or eye holes at the moment. The Angel looked at her for a moment and started to ask a question, "Have you ever heard the term 'Equivalent Exchange'?" She looked at him confused, "I am not familiar with the term." The Angel sat down and started to talk about it.

"Equivalent Exchange is basically giving two things of equal value for each other. Such as a horse for a cow, a bow for a blade, or a life for power. Most times people are willing to make this trade, such as Dark Pit and trading his sanity for more power, or Apollo for the souls of the living to make Medusa's army larger. But sometimes, they did not even mean to make the trade. It just happens. Like Ruby and your life. Ruby did not want you to die, but it was the trigger to her power." He looked at Pyrrha who had started to cry a bit, "So are you saying I was nothing more than an item of trade?" The angel of death shook his head slightly, "No. It just ended up being that way. You where a loyal woman to the end, and I am glad you took Pit's place." Pyrrha was a bit confused, "How did you?" "I know about every soul that died, every world, every last breath, and every drip of bleed shed. I know about Pit, maybe a bit more than you do." Pyrrha looked at him and shrugged, "Well you are the angel of death." She rubbed her arm a bit, "I'm guessing he was part of the 'Equivalent Exchange' thing? His life for mine?" Death smiled a bit, "Yep... And he was willing to do it." Pyrrha felt a bit better knowing that it was his own choice, rather than by chance, but in a sense, she felt guilty. Just then she got a call from Palutena, "Apollo's setting up a camp near Blood Lake! We have to go." Pyrrha looked up and responded with an 'okay', and gave Death an air hug. He smiled and watched her get pulled out, "Just like the old days Lady Palutena.." He sat back down and took a black rose from the ground, "Exactly like the old days."


	23. Chapter 23: Boomeryang, coming right bac

**We get a visit from Yang?! Kind of.**

Pyrrha started to fly to the new Underworld fortress, slowly down to make sure she was not being followed. She landed close to the front door and pulled out a club and used it to push open the door. The door slowly closed behind the angel as she walked into the room. The sound of an organ being played from the end of a long hall way. Palutena told her that Apollo was at the end of the hallway, but do not rush it. She walked down the long hall, watching the walls twist and turn from the dark magic in the area. She watched the pictures on the wall be reshaped into horrified people, and a group looking strangely familiar. It was a group of seven people, one with red hair, one with orange, naother with black, one with white hair, one with pink hair, and two with blonde. But the second blonde one was missing an arm. _'I wonder what's with the art of my friends?'_ She thought ,not thinking to much about it and kept going. When she made it to the room and saw Apollo finish playing a song, "That was from Hyrule." He said as he stood up wearing familiar yellow bracelets, "Notably the one that Ganondorf plays to Link before they have the final battle in Ocarina of time. But, you wouldn't know that, would you?" She shook her head and went into a fighting stance, "Shame, I loved that game. Oh well. Bring it on puppet." He started to run up to her, as the bracelet transformed into a gauntlet. Pyrrha's eyes came out of her head a bit, as she quickly evaded the strike. "What's the matter Pyrrha? Looked like you saw a ghost. Here, let me give you a hand to recovering." Pyrrha picked up her club and stared him dead in the eye, "You didn't..." He smirked, "Pyrrha Nikos, meet Yang Xiao Long. More or less." As he said that, a large creature walked down and pounded her chest, with the mane of a lion, the body of a gorilla mixed with a bit of human, legs of a Gila monster, the scales and wings of a dragon, a tail that was a cobra, and the face of Yang, with fangs like a lion and tusks like a boar. Two horns like an ow came out of her head, and an extra pair of human arms where in her middle section. "I was planing to send her to see mommy, she does want to see her. But, I figured she can have some practice first. Have fun kid. Choi." He smiled as his monster roared at the other angel, he left through a door that turned to dust.

 _Underworld Beast: Yanether._

"Da-do you see this thing!?" Pyrrha said in fear, "I do! What have they done?" Palutena asked, "I'm going to call Viridi now and show her. You just try to last." Pyrrha nodded and started to fight back the giant beast, in horror. They managed to do this with an arm! Just one! What could they do with more than that?! She was not really willing to find out. She picked up her club and smashed it against the monster's head, only for the monster to roar loudly back and started to try to punch her. The angel managed to barely dodge the larger gorilla arms, but the smaller ones caught her off guard, causing her to fly back a bit. She flew into a wall, basically making a new doorway for the room. She stood up and started to wait for the club to charge up a bit, _'come on...'_ She thought as the monster started to run at her, _'Hurry up!'_ She felt the energy of the club change, it was ready to shoot. She smiled a bit, started to take the shot, until Yanether tackled her and picked her up in her gorilla hand. She roared loudly into the angel's face, as spit, venom and blood came out of her mouth. Pyrrha could not move out of the monster's grip. She tried to think of a plan, but could not really. She looked into the beast's eyes, and waited for her to bite her head off, she closed her eyes for a little bit, but noticed that she did not even move. Until she felt her hair on the top of her hair be moved up a bit. "What are you?" She asked, noticing that she was playing with it. _'What the?'_ Pyrrha looked at the creature's eyes, and noticed that they where purple, much like Yang's when she was calm or happy. "Uh..." Pyrrha stated feeling a bit odd, "Can you put me down please?" The monster gently put her down and smiled a bit, 'It's like it's a little kid.' She thought, _'Let's see if it has a name.'_ She built up the courage to ask it, only to get some mixed growling like talk. "Uh. Okay..." Pyrrha said trying to figure out the growls, "I'm just going to guess you're called... Yanether?" The beast smiled a bit and nodded, Pyrrha smiled back, ' _You're so much cuter when you're not trying to kill me.'_ She thought, as she went over pet her new friend. "Hey Palutena, hold back on that call to Viridi. I made a new friend." Palutena looked down and saw her petting the monster, "What?! How?! WHY?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Pyrrha laughed a bit, "I'm fine. Looks like this girl was nothing more than a cute little girl at heart. Please, can we keep her?" Palutena thought about it for about five seconds, wanting to say no, but looked at Yanether's face...s and decided to let her keep it. "You have to feed it though." Pautena said pulling them both up. "I'm not feeding it my men."

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Apollo looked at his table and slammed his face into it. Medusa walked in and screamed at him. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YANETHER WOULD RIP HER TO SHREDS!" Apollo looked back, "Clearly didn't think to put enough of the beserker gene in her. I'm sorry madam." Medusa looked down at him, "We don't have much time before the Underworld is invaded, you better think of something, fast." Apollo looked at her, "If I didn't say that I would take care of everything, I would say do it yourself." He rubbed his face a bit, trying to think of a plan to beat the angel, seeing how his original idea backfired. He sighed and went back to square one, thinking of a monster that would kill her.


	24. Chapter 24: Musical Monster Making

_**Hey, I heard you wanted to learn how to make monsters, Miss. Vulpa.**_ **Apollo, get off the account.**

A hand went across several potions, blood samples, and limbs in jar looking for a specific sample to use. "Eye of poison dart frog, that'll work." the hand picked it up and took it over to a room with a strange hole pattern on the floor filled with some purple liquid, with an orb of glass in the center. He dropped the eyes into the the liquid and watched as they went into the orb in the center. "Now, something to give it that scary Underworld look." He went over to the section of skin samples, he looked and saw the one he was looking for. "Asian Dragon, perfect." He took that and put it into the liquid, along with the feathers of a hawk, the teeth of a bear, a fin of a shark, some tentacles of squid, and a tail of a Ankylosauria to give it that 'oomph' that they need. "Now, how to make this personal? Do I put a bit of Jaune for that innocent puppy dog look? Merc's legs to give it more striking power? Or Emerald's hair to give it the power of illusions? Oh, so many choices, so little space." He then looked at a vile of red blood, seemingly unstable, he looked at the blood and smiled. "Spice things up with a bit of Cinder." He took it and poured all of the blood in, with a few strands of hair he had, and he started to sing a song. " Does it feel good, knowing you tried

Knowing that all that remains, Is the slow, cold, cruel death

Of the fools that will all die in vain. How does it feel, Knowing your efforts will fail, All that you built will be torn down. The hope of your people has failed

Send your guardians, they will fail

Legends and heroes will crumble and fall

You will not prevail

When allied together,

A threat they display

Divide them with doubt,

It will all wash away

One spark can incite their hope

And ignite the hearts of their weary souls

I will extinguish their flame "

He started to grab a golden liquid and poured it into center of the glass orb. " One spark can incite their hope

And ignite the hearts of their weary souls

I will extinguish their flame

Form your armies, dream your dreams

Make your plans and plot your schemes

Send your fighters one and all

Then in battle watch them fall " He let out an wicked laugh as the orb started to glow, "Yes! GROW MY BEAST! GROW INTO THE MONSTER YOU ARE!" A giant arm came out of the liquid causing the room to shake, the sick twisted angel laughed. " Hatred will sprout, suspicion and doubt

Friendships denied while allegiances die

The taste will be sweet, when you get what you've earned

As I watch you burn. " He poured a drink of the gods onto the creature's head, giving it life.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

At this time, Dark Pit and Viridi where arguing over life. "You said the Strong eats the weak! Then what makes humans so different?" Dark Pit yelled, only for Viridi to fire back with "THEY'RE CHEATING! USING TOOLS! NATURE DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Dark Pit shot a look at her and scowled, "If you where listening to Nature, you wouldn't be babying the other animals." She was going to yell at him, but stopped her self and started to think about it a bit. "Yeah but!" "You're not different from them Viridi, you are using your powers on something that can't defend it's self from it. Only difference is you are 'morally sound'." Viridi could not really fight this, he was bringing up good points. Before they can go any deeper into it, a loud roar was heard. The two rushed to Viridi's crystal ball and saw a monster, with the wings of a hawk mixed with squid tentacles, a tail of an ankylesaurous, and a face of a woman. They could not get a good view because it was like ten stories tall. "That son of a bitch did it." Dark Pit said under his breathe, "We need Palutena's help."


	25. Chapter 25: Nora! Reality Puncher!

**Welcome back to our little quest. :D**

The red headed angel started getting some snacks for the creature she had became good friends with. Mainly foods she knew Yang liked, like Strawberries, Turkey, and noodles. "I hope you like these." She put the plate of food down in front of monster and let her enjoy. Yanether took the plate and started to eat the food on it, she enjoyed every little bit of it. Feeling a bit whole, feeling like she ate after starving from the she was born, in which she did. She purred a bit hoping for more food, but Palutena just looked at her. "We don't want you to eat too much you kitty." She said petting her head, "Mainly because we don't want to run out of food." Yanether purred a bit more as the cobra head on her tail took a cookie off the counter. "Oh, cleaver girl." Palutena said, "Still bad though." Yanether looked down at the ground sadly letting out a sad looked at her and then turned to Pyrrha, who was checking up on her friends. "Jaune... I hope you'll be here soon." She said rubbing his face on the table. "I..I miss you..." Palutena came up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder, "He will be here Pyrrha. He will." She smiled a bit, a hopefully tear fell down her face and rolled onto the table. "He better..."

~XXXXXXXXX~

That tear did not go unnoticed, as Nora watched the sky often now just to see if Pyrrha's looking down at them. She smiled every time that Pyrrha came on, even though half the time she started to cry do to only being able to 'talk' to Nora. To say that it was rough was an under statement of a lifetime, but Nora was willing to put up to it. She enjoyed trying to play messenger to her and Jaune, sadly, Jaune did not. He felt that Nora was mocking him in his time of struggles, like she wanted to give him a false sense of hope. This, too him, was one of those nights. "Nora," Jaune started to say, "Please, I think you're trying to help me... But it makes me feel worse. I know she's not coming back, so please stop saying she is." Nora turned and looked at him, "Jaune just look up! You can see her!" Jaune clenched his fist and started to yell, "NO YOU CAN'T NORA!" Nora looked at him a bit shocked and hurt, "Jaune? Are you?" "You can't... I stare at that damn sky for an eternity and see nothing but blackness and stars... That's it Nora... That's what I see, that's what Ruby sees, and that's what Ren sees. Grow up... and let me grieve in peace." The red head looked at him and started to cry a bit, "Nora, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry it's just." Before he could finish what he was saying she started running, "NORA WAIT!" Jaune yelled going after her. Nora started to run, feeling betrayed, feeling like Pyrrha was betrayed, by the man she loved no less! Nora was not one for giving up, nor one to let love die the way that she felt Jaune was going to. She will get Pyrrha over where, even if she gave her own life for it.

She ran for seemingly years until she saw this weird crack just floating there. She paused and looked at it from mostly every angle, _'This must be something Pyrrha sent!'_ Nora thought as she looked at the glowing crack up close, _'Clearly a sign of something._ ' She went up to it and thought of what it could mean, when Jaune ran up to her. "There you are...Nora.." He put his hands on his legs as he tried to catch his breathe, "For having small legs you sure do run fast.." Nora nodded and quickly told him about the crack and showed it to him. "Okay... We should have Ruby and Ren here." He said as he started to regain strength, "That way we know what we're dealing with." Nora smiled, "Okay, go get them then." Jaune sighed and started to head off to get them. She let out a bit of a giggle and then focused back onto the crack. 'Now, what would Pyrrha want me to do with this?' A few hours had past, when she finally heard foot prints. "WHOA! THAT'S ONE BIG CRACK!" Ruby yelled as she used her Semblance to get to it quickly, she then let an immature giggle out about the thing she just said. "Looks like a break in reality... I'm not sure what can make this." Ren started to look in a book he found, when he saw Nora start to stick her tongue out and tried to a line with it. "Nora," He started to ask with a bit of concern in his voice, "what are you doing?" She started to put her fist be hind her back, locked on the middle of the crack "What Pyrrha would want me to do." She then punched the crack, causing the area around it to break open. Ruby was in aw and kind of scared, the emptiness that Nora had just made an opening too was kind of new. "Well," Nora said, "Let's go find Pyrrha."


	26. Chapter 26: Planing for War

**It's time to plan for war!**

A silence was over Skyworld, mainly due to the fact that Viridi set up a meeting with Lady Palutena herself. Defenses where raised, as Pyrrha made sure to keep Yanether on a leash just in case. Palutena look at the sky "She's running late." She said as she noticed the sky going dark, "What time is it?" She asked one of the Centurions. "About 12:00 PM." Palutena looked at him with an 'oh, just them being dumb look' and asked Pyrrha. "He's right... It is Noon." Palutena looked at the clock and saw that they where right, it was noon. Just then a large seed crashed into the palace with Viridi walking out. "We have a problem!" She yelled and then saw Yanether, "DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE BEEN DOING THAT TOO!" This cause Yanether to growl a bit, "What? No." Palutena said walking over to the short goddess, "Yanether was made by the Underworld army, notably Apollo." Viridi screamed, "THAT'S WHY I'M HERE! NOT SPECIFICALLY THAT THING, BUT THE SAME PRINCIPLE!" Pyrrha looked at her and asked what she meant, in which Dark Pit stepped up. "Apollo made a monster much larger than this, at least fifty feet tall. And it uses a bit of a familiar face." He showed her a bit of the beast's face, which caused Pyrrha's face to go into shock. "No.." Viridi nodded, "Yes. She is here. In a sense. And she has all that power that was used to kill you. On top the abilities of the animals that where fused into her. And, the Underworld powers as well." Palutena looked at the two Forces of Nature members and then at Pyrrha, "We need the Sacred Treasures." Pyrrha was a bit confused, "The Sacred Treasures?" Palutena took Pyrrha's hand and warped into the Hidden Armory, with some of Palutena's personal weapons. Such as her wolf claws, another staff, and the personal favorite 'the fly swatter', but none of them where as powerful as the three Sacred Treasures. Pyrrha looked in awe at the weapons, she felt their power just from the sight of them. "These where used to defeat Medusa, I'm sure they'll work on the Cinder Monster... If not, we always have door number two. The Great Sacred Treasure." She clapped as a set of curtains showing the massive weapon in full. "Dyntos rebuilt both Treasures, just in case a matter like this arose." She pulled the Arrows of Light out of the glass, "And now, it's your turn to use this power to defeat evil." Pyrrha looked at them and was a bit worried, "But... I don't think I can handle that!" She said with self doubt, "Not by myself anyways." She rubbed her arm and looked down at the floor, "Well maybe you don't have too!" The two ladies turned, and Pyrrha was the happiest she had ever been. "JAUNE!"

She rushed up and hugged the blonde boy with all of her might, but it still was not able to fully express the joy which was coming from her heart. "How's it been?" Jaune asked letting Pyrrha basically crush him, "Also, nice wings. They really go well with your outfit." Pyrrha laughed. "It's so goo to see you Jaune... I've been through everything! You wouldn't believe me when I tell you some of this!" Jaune smiled, "Hey, after watching Nora punch a whole in reality and be right that you're alive! I'm willing to believe anything!" The two embraced in a heartfelt kiss, with Palutena smiling a bit. "So you're Jaune?" She asked while walking over to him, "I'm Lady Palutena, the Goddess of Light, and if you want to help be free too." Jaune went back to focusing on the problem at hand, "Right... Big, Scary, Cinder Monstery thing. What's the Plan?" Pyrrha was so happy right now, she had Jaune here to help her, and based off what he said the rest of JNPR and Ruby as a bonus! All they needed was a plan of attack and they where good! The plan was simple, armor up, get some practice for the people who need it, and pair people together. "Jaune, you and Pyrrha are together, with Pyrrha using the Great Sacred Treasure and Jaune will get the Three Sacred Treasures. Only because they are easier to use." Pyrrha gave a thumbs up and a little kiss to Jaune, "Nora and Ren, you'll be together with Yanether being your 'stead'." Nora's face light up like a Christmas tree, "YOU MEAN WE GET TO RIDE THAT BEAST?!" She hugged Ren real quick and then hugged Yanether, "Hi, my name's Nora. I was friends with the person you have your face from. Would it be mom? I guess it'd be mom. She and I where great friends! We had a food fight and!" Yanether looked at her a bit, "Turkey punch.. Watermelon hammer..." Nora was surprised and super happy, "WHOA! WAIT UNTIL YANG SEES YOU! YOU'RE SO SMART AND ADORABLE! I CAN JUST EAT YOU UP!" She hugged the beast with Ren just sighing the crazy girl he called 'Nora'. "Don't you lie, you love it." Ruby said as a joke, with Ren smiling a bit, "You're not wrong Ruby." He walked up to the girl as Palutena called on Ruby. "You'll be joining up with Dark Pit in the Lighting Chariot.." Dark Pit walked up to her and looked her dead in the eyes, "Listen red, you won't call me Edgy Pit, you won't call me a hole in the ground, Dork Pit, Jennifer, and especially, Pittoo. If you call me that, I'll rip your dumb silver eyes out of your head, and ask Viridi to revive you as my target. Understood?" Ruby looked at him and stated that his breathe stinks, and he was not very nice. With the team all set, they where ready to fight the Underworld's newest beast, but how long will the Underworld army wait?


	27. Chapter 27: Beginning Of the End

**Dragon coming up? :P**

Pyrrha started to put her angel armor on, making sure that it was thicker in the chest than the first time, or the second time and especially thick in the Thighs and heels. _'No way anyone is pulling that bull this time.'_ She thought as she started to put it on, "Is there a reason why you have so much leg armor?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha smiled and looked into his eyes, "That's how I died last time basically." She went back to a serious face looking at her scar on her chest, "I'm not risking that again." Jaune put his right hand on her shoulder and put his left hand on her cheek. "I'm not going to risk it either." Pyrha looked into his eyes, wanting to feel like this will be all over soon, but they had a Dragon to slay, an angel to stop, and a goddess to over throw from her wicked ways. She leaned in for a kiss, and locked her lips with his. Sealing his love for herself. They stopped after a little bit and Pyrrha went to talking with him, "So... I heard you cried aloud?" Jaune blushed a bit, he did not want to admit to it, but he did. "It was for a long time sadly... Sorry if I seem weak or something." Pyrrha kissed him again, "You don't. I cried over sillier." Jaune looked at her, "Like what?" She smiled a bit and blush, "A high school crush." Jaune had to take a few seconds to think about it, but then put it together. "Ooooooooooooooooh. I get it now." With Pyrrha giggling a bit, "You need to get ready Jaune." Jaune sighed, "I don't want to though! I have so much to talk to you about!" "Well, we also have a dragon with the powers of a maiden loose. I would get ready Jaune." The two looked down the room to see Ren in green battle armor, holding Ninja palm, even wearing a helmet. "Come on! You kiss blocker!" Ren rolled his eyes and told him to get ready, and that everyone else was ready but him. "Okay, okay. I'm going." He kissed Pyrrha and left to put on the Three Sacred Treasures. Pyrrha smiled, and left to pilot the Great Sacred Treasure. It was time.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

At this point in time, Ruby was with Nora and Yanether. She was trying to figured out what all was part of her, it was almost like it was a puzzle, so many animals in one thing, on top of that was her sister's face and hair. It was kind of odd seeing them here, but she liked it. Kind of reminded her of home. She went up to pet her, to see if she would have some of Yang's memories. She remembered the food fight so, worth a shot. "Hey," She started to say as the creature purred to her hand being on her face, "Do you remember me?" Yanether smiled a bit, "Rube... Ross." Ruby smiled a bit, "Eh, close enough." She hugged her and patted her head, "What else do you know girl?" Nora smiled and watch them talk for a bit, seems that Yanether knew about Summer, Qrow, their dad, Ozpin, and Mercury. She was not too happy about the last one, loudly growling at the mention of his name, unless it was something bad happening to him, she smiled at that. Ruby smiled a bit, "So, does this mean I'm your aunt?" Nora smiled, "I think it does. Aunty Ruby! That sounds sooooooooooo cute! Ooh! Can I be aunty Nora?! PLEASE?! I PROMISE TO BE THE BEST AUNT EVER!" Ruby backed up a bit to give her a bit of breathing room, "Well, that depends on Yang." Ruby stated, "Now come on, let's arm this little girl!" Nora grinned from ear to ear. "I thought you'd never ask!"

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

A couple of hours went by and everyone was ready, Jaune was a bit itchy and Nora's armor was a little to big for her, but they where ready. Palutena started to locate the beast, "Seems that it hasn't left the Underworld. Good. We strike now." She started to open the door for them, "Thanks again, everyone." Ruby stated that it was no problem, and started to run out the door. "YOU BETTER BE OUT HERE PITTY PAT!" She yelled, as Dark Pit picked her up in the Lightning Chariot, "DANG IT RED!" "You never said I couldn't call you that." Nora and Ren where next, Nora held onto the straps they put onto Yanether's back and asked Ren if he was read, in which he said no, but he has to be for this case. "Hold on tight then! It's like that time we where on that Ursa!" "I hated that Nora." Nora smirked and giggled, "I know. LET'S MOVE GIRL!" And with the sound of a charge, they where gone. Jaune looked at Pyrrha, "Looks like we're next." Pyrrha smiled, "Wouldn't have it any other way." The two went up to the door and jumped out, seeing nothing but flames below them, and one big Dragon.


	28. Chapter 28: The Middle of the End

**Monsters, Myths, and Madness? Well, not really, just a lot of Cin.**

The Crack attracted Grimm... For some reasons, one was allowed through. A Nevermore wanted to go to the other side. Following the sound of death, sadness, and negativity. Once it got through, it was with a strange angel. "Good boy..." He said petting it, "Now, let's go see if she needs your help."

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Pyrrha started to patch into Jaune, "Red leader in, how's it looking you guys?" Jaune laughed a bit, "Really? This now?" Pyrrha sighed and rolled her eyes, "Hey we need to do this. Just making sure the others are okay." Jaune nodded, "Well knowing them they are… Not sure about your Goth friend though." Pyrrha laughed a bit, then remember that a dragon was close to them so she went back to focus. "Come in White Leader. What's your status?" Just then the two heard a loud boom, and a puff of pink heart smoke coming off the beast's side. "We're going to need back-up soon." Ren responded, as the dragon was in full view of the two lovers. The dragon had the body of a Chinese Dragon, tentacles of a squid, with most of them being on the lower half of the body and the last two being mixed with wings of a hawk, the tail of an Ankylosaurus, the fin of a shark on its back in between its wings, the teeth of a bear with fur along its neck, the red eyes of a poison dart frog, with a few strips along its belly, and the face and hair of Cinder Falls. With the arms being a mix between a Bear's and Cinder's. The color seemed a bit more uniform that Yanether's, with her upper back being red with a few yellow spots on it, while the belly was black with blazing red strips. They looked at it and saw why exactly they picked the animals they did, it looked menacing, terrifying even, but it would not shake them. At least, not Pyrrha, Jaune was a bit worried. Pyrrha started to change the Great Sacred Treasure into its Purist Mode and rushed at the monster, "PYRRHA! WAIT UP!" Jaune yelled starting to fly after, "I'M NOT GOOD AT FLYING YET!" Pyrrha looked back and stated that she was sorry and kept going. She flew closer and closer to the beast's face, until she was right next to its lower jaw. 'Alright Sacred Treasure don't fail me now!' She started to shoot up the monster's jaw as Nora took grip of Yanether's reins. "COME ON GIRL! LEFT!" She turned it to a hard left, with Yanether feeling a bit of a toothache, but she followed the order. "Sorry about that dear." Nora said petting her ear, with Ren barely holding on for dear life. Nora adjusted her helmet so she could use the communicator better and called up Ruby, "Hey, this is white leader calling up. Where's Goldie Locks?" "Not sure!" Ruby shouted as she was firing rounds at Underworld Troops, "Dark Pit and I got cut off from the group, and there are a whole lot of these weird eye things! We'll call you back once we can find you guys!" She then started to crackle at the last part, before the signal was lost. _'Dang it!'_ Pyrrha thought, _'Should have thought about the Underworld soldiers.'_ She sighed a bit and started to change focus back onto the monster, she needed to kill this thing, and fast. She changed the Great Sacred Treasure back to its main mode, and started to use its canon against the beast's face, but it barely did anything. "Drat!" She yelled, "Nora, try to get Ren a good shot of the thing, I need it to open its mouth." Nora nodded, as she started to fly Yanether closer, "Ren try to make it say 'AAAAAAAH'!" Ren nodded and started to take fire at it, but she barely flinched. "Oh my dear boy, I think you aren't strong enough." The trio looked at the beast, with Pyrrha almost having a heart attack. 'No..' She thought. She was fully here, Cinder Falls was reborn. "Oh yes Pyrrha, I am back. Well.. Sort of. You see, Cinder is still Cinder. I'm just a recreation of some of her DNA, only better." The beast's eyes started to be engulfed in fire as she started to use the power of the Fall Maiden, "You can just call me Cin!" She then fired a blast of ice at Yanether, freezing her wings. "WE'RE GOING DOWN! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" Crackling was heard from the communicator, leaving only Pyrrha to fight Cin.

Cin: Dragon Reborn.

Pyrrha was in horror; she had to fight Cinder alone, again. Only on a much, much bigger scale. Both where powered up, both could fly on their own, and both had a form of help somewhere. However, Pyrrha's was taken out right before her eyes. She had to be strong though, they where not dead, not yet at least, not like that. She started to fly to the beast to slay it, it ends now. She started to rain fire onto the beast, hoping to do some damage to it. It just shrugged it off with ease, "You really think your toy can break through this armor?" She tried to grab her, however she back up and managed to land a few shots on the spots on her back, causing them to spew poison. The beast just laughed a bit, feeling that this was a childish and weak attended to stop her, so she started to fire off lighting from her eyes, but Pyrrha dodged it while firing several shots back, she was not going down with out a fight. After a bit of a stare down the two went at it with lasers going at each other. They charged into each other, hit each other close range, fire fights, you name it, they did it. It was long, and it was hard. This kept going for a while, various slashes, energy blasts, and broken metal and falling scales where everywhere. Until Cin had enough, and grabbed Pyrrha. "Alright, let's see you without this toy!" She yelled crushing the Great Sacred Treasure, destroying it. "Now. Let's hope you enjoy being swallowed whole." She pulled the angel close to her lips when she was shot in the eye, "LEAVE HER A LONE YOU BITCH!" Jaune yelled shooting her in her hand, causing her to drop Pyrrha.

Pyrrha woke up on a building, where she saw a face she really did not want to see. "Apollo." Pyrrha said pulling herself up, "Miss me Pyrrha?" He stated with a smirk, "It ends now. Me, you, no weapons, no armor. Just like in Sparta. Warrior against Warrior! ANGEL AGAINST ANGEL!" Pyrrha looked at him, "No funny business?" She asked, "If I beat you, you'll fall back?" Apollo put his hand on his chest, "A Spartan's promise. I have honor when it's not having to do with my plan. And right now, my only plan is to win." Pyrrha watched as he fazed his armor off, she agreed and took off her own. "This is it then." The two stared each other down, and when a sound of a roar was heard, they ran up at each other, and kicked.

Apollo: The Fiery Spartan.


	29. Chapter 29: At the Underworld's End

**Here it is dear readers. The end of our journey!**

The two angels' legs collided, the strength of the hit was felt by both the angels' bodies. The fallen one smirked, "This is going to be fun." The red headed one moved her leg and kicked his chest as he started to laugh a bit. "OH WE'LL HAVE SO MUCH FUN WITH THE BLOOD WE SHED FROM EACH OTHER RED!" She growl and rushed up to punch his face, hoping to shut him up. He just smirked and punched her back with twice the force she gave him. "You really think you can handle this?" He said as he kicked her leg causing her to lose her balance, "Think again. I'm more trained than you, stronger than you, and even better than you." He punched at her, only for her to dodge right before the strike and had him hit the ground. "At least I didn't betray the ones I loved! I'm still a servant of the light while you where consumed by darkness!" She rushed him and kicked his stomach, "I DIDN'T SEEK REVENGE! YOU DID!" She kneed him in the face and rapidly punched his chest. He grabbed one of her fists and flipped her over his shoulder. He then kicked her face, breaking her nose. He looked at her and kept talking about how she picked the wrong side, and how the Underworld will become the new light, typical villain stuff. He went closer to her face and whispered in her ear, "At least you got to watch the spark of a new era." She slowly stood up, nose still bleeding, and got into a fighting stance. "Not while I'm still alive." Apollo grinned and started to rush at her, with the two about to punch once he got close enough.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Meanwhile, Jaune was still trying to take down Cin. Thanks to Pyrrha softening her up, she started to take damage from the Arrows of Light. That still did not make it any easier to fight, seeing how it still had the Fall Maiden's powers, and all those limbs. He barely dodged a swipe from one of her tentacles, "HOW LONG ARE THOSE THINGS?!" He yelled, as she started to try to grab him. "More than long enough to kill you!" She yelled back, as he just barely dodged the attack. He started to pant a bit, flying takes a lot out of you, even when the wings are not even connected to your body. He started to fire a few more shots at her, until she got really ticked off. She let out a loud roar, throwing him back. He started to readjust himself, as Cin started to several fire balls at him. He quickly pulled up the mirror shield and tried to bounce them back, ' _I can't keep doing this.'_ He thought, _'come on Pyrrha! Beat up the jerk!'_ Just then he saw a burst of yellow light come from the fire. The light was blinding, so much so that Jaune had to cover his eyes. _'What was that?'_ he thought, as he slowly put his hand down he saw a rush of wind punching Cin in the face, and a metal piece doing a spinning move being struck by lightning. It took him a bit, then he saw a pink explosion. "NORA?!" He rushed over to them, when he got there, Yanther was on Cin's back punching her trying to break her ribs. Nora smiled at Jaune as she was punching the beast's eye, 'Hey Jaune! Turns out that she has the same semblance as Yang! SUPER AWESOME BY THE WAY!" Jaune let out a breathe of air feeling better, then he looked on Yanether's back. "Ren?!" Ren was hanging on to dear life on Yanether's back, hoping not to fall off. "JUST KILL THIS MONSTER BEFORE OUR PET KILLS ME!" Jaune pulled out the bow of light, "RIGHT GOTCHA!" He aimed the bow into her skull, and fired a few arrows into her. The beast roared, but still was not down. "What's it going to take?!" Jaune yelled, getting kind of mad. Just then two shots went between her eyes, finishing her off. "Did we miss it?" Ruby asked pressing down on her ear piece. "Nope, right on time." Jaune said with a bit of a smile.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Pyrrha and Apollo both noticed the dragon's final scream, the later was in shock, he could not believe the perfect monster was killed by a little girl and a reject angel. He turned around to focus on Pyrrha, but she sucker punched him, and hit him, over, and over, and over again. "Hey! I can see why Jaune likes you! You're great body and your willingness to fight!" He said right before he tried to kick her off, "Maybe I'll rip those wings off and make you my own." This pushed her over the deep end. There was a fire in her eyes, the feeling of rage filled her body. "NO ONE CALLS ME THEIR OWN EXPECT JAUNE!" She yelled as she jumped up and slammed her elbow into his chest, causing blood to shoot up from his stomach. She then threw him to the ground, broke his legs with a drop kick, and then head butted him, knocking him out. She walked to him, ready to give the final blow, when a Nevermore landed in front of her. "GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU DANG BIRD!" She yelled, not even fazed by the face a Grimm was there. Before she could do anything to it, the Nevermore turned and pulled out Apollo's liver, and at it. Blood was around its peck, as Apollo's body burst into flames. Pyrrha was stunned by this, the Grimm was not attacking her. Just then she heard a voice.

"You think that will stop the Underworld Army?!" Medusa yelled coming out of the fire on the ground, "Well think again!" The goddess of Darkness looked at Jaune and fired a petrifying glare at him, turning him to stone. "YOU BITCH!" Pyrrha shouted as her armor flew back to her, "What are you going to do? You have nothing to stop me!" Pyrrha started to fly up, when the Nevermore started to change. _'What the heck?'_ She thought as she flew closer to it. Right when she put her hand on it, it changed into a bow. _"This is the bow of Death..."_ A voice said only to her, _"With it you can kill Medusa. Even one blow will kill anything._ " Pyrrha smiled a bit, a tear of joy ran down her face. Hope was not lost. She flew up, and started to aim. "OH, a puny bow? What good would that do?" Medusa said as she started to stare at her, "Oh that's right, nothing much if anything!" Pyrrha closed her eyes and fired. The world around the arrow went dark, time slowed to a crawl, as the arrow had its target. With one strike, the mighty goddess fell and turned into dust. The Underworld slowly went back to its fiery self, only this time more calmed and relaxed. The souls flew free from the cycle they were forced into, being free. Jaune slowly turned back from stone, feeling a bit numb in the chest "Well that was anticlimactic" Nora said panting a bit, we just need a romantic kiss to finish it off." She then coughed twice and nudged Jaune, who was still clueless about it. So she pushed him onto Pyrrha, and they kissed. "NORA!" Ruby and Palutena yelled, as Ren just shrugged and Dark Pit got out of there. "Romantic happy ending for the readers." The love birds kissed for a while, until Palutena brought them back home. Leaving a hooded figure alone. "Now.." He said, "something I need to take care of."

 **The End! Next part is the Epilogue, and that's about Death.** **A stone needs to be turned for him.** **Mainly cause someone was missing in our tale. Who could it be though? Find out next time for the Epilogue. :)**


	30. Epilogue: Death Warmed over

**This is it, the end of the line. Like I said, Death's the main focus on this. So, I hope you enjoy ending. And a few mushy stuff at the end too. :)**

The group where relaxing in a Hot Spring because of their hard earned victory, Pyrrha smiled as she laid her back into the warm water, letting her muscles finally get some major rest. Jaune, though did not get the healing benefits that Pyrrha gets from it now that she is an angel, also enjoyed the hot water. Maybe him feel anew. One question was on his mind though, "Why gave you that bow Pyrrha?" Pyrrha looked at him, a bit puzzled. "I.." She started to say, "I don't know..." The two looked at each other, with Pyrrha thinking about who could have given it to her. That was when she remember what it was, a Bow of Death.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

A couple where sitting in their home as the sound of a new born's cry could be heard. The happy mother was holding her child as the father smiled. "He's got your eyes," he said as his he rubbed her check drying a tear of joy off. She smiled a bit, "You've gone soft." She said as he hugged her. "Guess you have too." He retorted with a kiss on her cheek. Just then, there was knocking on the door. "Why don't you go check on that dear?" She stated giving him a rub on his beard, "I'll put the little one to bed." He smiled and nodded, heading to the door. Once he opened it a figure wearing black robes with a hood over his head was there. "Can I help you?" He asked the figure, only for the figure to smile a bit. "I kept my promise Magnus."

A few moments later, the figure was sitting with the couple at their dinner table, eating a nice wild boar that Gaol caught earlier in the day. "Well, by that logical you didn't keep your promise," Magnus stated with a bit of gruff in his voice, "So how did you come back?" Death rubbed his hair a bit, "Well... That's a bit of a funny story." He leaned back and looked up, "Well... It all started when I died... Again."

~XXXXXXXXXXX~

A small yell could be heard from the void, a hand came out of the darkness and pulled it self out. A scream came out as the flesh started to boil, and memories of two past lives filled its head. _'Wha-where am I?'_ It thought as it stood up fully, _'What's going on with my skin?'_ He walked around and saw two wings, dripping onto the ground. ' _That looks so familiar...'_ Just then, a voice called to him, repeating Icarus. He followed the voice, the farther into this weird black world he went, the louder the voice became. Until, it stopped. He was standing alone, at a strange cliff. He over looked it, and saw all the souls stuck in this weird state, and a strange opening. "Hello Icarus." the voice said again behind him, "Why are you calling me that?" He turned and asked as he scratched his head, "My name's Pit... Not Icarus." He saw a female figure wearing a white hood and a black dress. She chuckled a bit at the comment, "The innocence. that is your Angel name, but your name is life was Icarus. Surely you must remember some of your past life." He closed his eyes and saw a man, making wings out of wax. _"Remember son, don't fly to close to the sun... Less your wings melt." "I will daddy! I'll stay far away from it!"_ It then quickly changed to falling, _"ICARUS! YOU FLEW TO CLOSE! HANG ON MY SON!" "DADDY HELP ME!"_ The sound of bones cracking filled his ears. He opened his eyes feeling the pain of the broken bones in his own body, "You had your death..." The woman stated, "I wish you would have a happy memory." She floated over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, as he looked at her face. "I want to know more...About Icarus... I mean... me? I mean.. Icarus! I mean!" She stopped him before his mind blew up and he died for a third time, "There is only one way to know who you are... Is to become death." Pit looked at her and smiled a bit, "Take Thanatos' job? Piece of cake! I'll do it!" She shook her head, "It's not that simple.. You'l hear every voice, know every pain, and understand fully what it means to be dead and the voice of the fallen." Pit thought about it, and he smiled, "If it means that someone else won't have to in the long run. I'll take it! I don't want anyone else to go through any sort of pain! I'll do it!" She looked at him, as if he was a fool. She then smiled, and remembered how she herself became it. "Do you really want to?" He nodded, "Yes madam." "Very well then." She slowly walked up to him, and gave him a kiss on his lips. His flesh started to fully boil away, his eyes turned into nothing more than red dots, his tunic turned black along with his hair, and his wings turned into bones. He fell to his knees as he felt everything, all the pain, all the lost dreams, all the sorrow, all of it filled his very being. He looked up and saw the hooded figure's human form, her skin was building just like his was, her hair was covering her right eye, and she frowned a bit whispering that she was sorry, as she was drug out into the void fully.

"And that's how I became death..." Pit stated looking at Magnus, "I at least know who I am." The gruff warrior looked at him, and apologized only to get a smile. "It's okay," he said, "As long as I can do some good, I will accept my fate. And hey, can't say I don't live on with my successor in the other room." Magnus quickly looked in the kitchen, "Pyrrha's not here." He stated, then he remembered what he named his son. "Very funny. You're lucky we liked the name so much." Pit laughed a bit, "and I thank you for it. I really do!" Gaol handed over some bread for the road, "Not to be rude, but I would like Magnus to help around the house a little." Pit nodded and smiled some more, "Of course. I'll see you in a while then?" The three heroes shared a quick hug, as Pit walked out of the home and looked into the sky. _'Lady Palutena,'_ He thought, _'I'm home.'_

 **Enjoying stuff! I like to thank you guys for reading this. :) I know, Grammar's not the best, sometimes not uploading for a bit, and a few other things might get on your nerves. Which I say, I'm truly sorry for that. But, I thank you for reading anyways. :) Thanks to you guys who left reviews. :) Really awesome, great to know someone's reading this and gave some feedback. :D If I have to say, if I where to write it over again, I would have to say I would fix fight scenes. I felt I rushed them at times. If I did, I'm sorry. But yeah, again. Thank you all for reading. :) Hoped you enjoyed it. See you if I make something else. :D**


End file.
